CAMBIOS INESPERADOS
by kat basted
Summary: Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre el cual no sabra como reaccionar ante las reacciones de su propio cuerpo. AQUÍ OS PONGO LOS ULTIMOS 6 CAPITULOS QUE DAN POR TERMINADA ESTA HISTORIA DISFR
1. Capitulo 1

CAMBIOS INESPERADOS

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAPITULO 1**

Hacía poco menos de un mes que Harry Potter estaba en casa de sus "adorables tíos. Aquella semana ocurrió algo realmente extraño al chico de oro.

Todo su cuerpo había sufrido una serie de transformaciones. Si sus amigos lo vieran ahora no lo reconocerían.

Pero eso no es lo importante en este momento, lo realmente importante es que esa misma tarde, el día antes de su aniversario harry había estado muy nervioso, intranquilo y con un fuerte presentimiento de que algo malo estaba apunto de ocurrir, pero ....

- ¡¡¡Potter baja inmediatamente!!! – grito Vernon

- Me llamabas tío Vernon – pregunto el chico con la cabeza agachada.

- Si, quiero que cojas todas tus cosas de anormal y te largues de esta casa, ya estoy arto de tenerte aquí – dijo con tono de odio impregnado en cada palabra dicha.

- Pe... pero tío ... ya ... ya sabes que no puedo salir de esta casa y menos estar lejos de tía petunia.

- Eso me da igual, ella no esta aquí y tu te vas en este momento, antes que llegue mi mujer con mi hijo y su amigo.

Harry retuvo las lágrimas, subió a por su baúl, lo lleno con todo lo que tenia, bajo recogió su escoba y varita que se encontraban en la alacena y salió de la casa dirigiéndose hacía el final de la calle donde sabia que en estos momentos una de las casas estaba vacía pero en buen estado.

Paso la tarde llorando y así lo encontró la noche... eran las once cuando escucho la primera explosión y vio las primeras llamaradas, que rápidamente se extendieron a las casas colindantes que rodeaban el numero 4 . Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y fue cuando Harry se asomo por una de las ventanas del piso de arriba. Allí a lo lejos pudo ver a unos encapuchados que miraban atentamente el numero cuatro como esperando "algo" .... y ese algo ocurrió. Sus familiares salieron corriendo pero una barrera les impidió salir del todo de la casa y allí se quedaron ¿los 4?..¡ah! claro el otro chico era el amigo de Dudley que iba a quedarse en casa unos días.

Los encapuchados se quedaron viendo como los habitantes del nº4 se quemaban vivos y luego de ver como el ultimo de ellos caía al suelo muerto retiraron la barrera, haciendo que las ya impresionantes llamas aumentaran de tamaño y ferocidad.

Pocos minutos después aparecieron mas encapuchados, los cuales empuñaban sus varitas e intentaban desesperadamente apagar las llamas mágicas e intentaban salvar el máximo de vidas posibles.

- ¡Albus corre ven! – grito con desesperación Minerva McGonagall

El viejo director corrió hasta donde se encontraba la sub.-directora y quedó horrorizado al ver lo que la buena mujer le indicaba entre sollozos.

Allí en el patio delantero del nº4 se encontraban cuatro cadáveres calcinados e irreconocibles, dos de ellos eran obesos, el otro era alto y delgado y el cuarto era menudo, también encontraron vestigios de un hechizo alrededor de la casa, dicho hechizo lo identificaron como una barrera de contención.

- No tuvieron oportunidad de huir – la voz que se oyó era del profesor Severus Snape, que iba completamente de negro y en esos momentos ocultaba una mascara blanca en el interior de su túnica.

- Severus que sabes de esto – dijo señalando los cuerpos calcinados el anciano director.

- El Lord ha hecho una prueba, quería comprobar si había algún traído, y lo que ha pasado aquí – dijo señalando el duelo – lo ha ordenado de golpe, sin planificación, ha sido una orden directa para hacerlo en el acto ... lo siento ... no puede avisaros.

- Lo ocurrido aquí es una tragedia , pero ya no podemos hacer nada, solo a ayudar a estas personas – dicho esto se retiro dejando a todos con el trabajo de ayudar a los muggles.

En ese momento Severus levantó la mirada, pidiendo perdón a la única amiga que había tenido en su época de escuela.

_- "Lo siento Lily no pude.... ¿pero que?"_

Es ese momento una lechuza cruzaba la calle en dirección a la ultima casa de aquel barrio, a simple vista parecía gris pero cuando paso cerca de una de las farolas el profesor pudo ver que era blanca pero cubierta de hollín.

Dicha lechuza entro en la ventana del piso superior de la ultima casa y cual fue la sorpresa del profesor cuando vio que "alguien" semioculto extendió un brazo para que esta se posara.

Severus muerto de curiosidad se dirigió al final de la calle y sin hacer ningún ruido se apareció en el interior de la casa .

Una vez dentro pudo escuchar unos susurros mitad sollozos de la persona que se encontraba arriba.

- ¿Qué voy ha hacer Hed?, no puedo volver y aunque pudiera como ... como les explico "esto"- dijo el muchacho mientras acariciaba el plumaje de su amiga.

El profesor se asomo con cautela por el hueco que dejaba la puerta entre abierta y cual fue su asombro cuando pudo distinguir ente las penumbra al que todo el mundo creía muerto.

- Así que el señor Potter sigue con vida – dijo con sarcasmo puro

Harry se levanto y cuando se giro para encarar al que le había descubierto quedo iluminado por la luz de las farolas de la calle.

Severus boqueo sorprendido, ante él tenia a un chico casi tan alto como él, con el pelo largo a media espalda atado con una cola baja , sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda metalizado y sus pupilas verticales, y al acercase a el también vio como sus orejas eran ligeramente picudas.

- Pro... profesor Snape? – pregunto el joven.

- Si, señor Potter –respondió intentando que su voz no denotara la curiosidad y el asombre que sentía en ese momento.

- Que... como .

- Tan elocuente como siempre ¿no?

Harry entrecerró los ojos con frustración pero no dijo nada.

- Lo voy a llevar con Dumblerdore y ....

- ¡¡¡NO!!! Por favor no... no quiero que me vean así – dijo con tono suplicante.

- Así ¿cómo? – pregunto haciendo ver que no se había dado cuenta de sus cambios

- Pues ...¿qué no me ve?¿acaso no ve lo que me ha pasado?¿qué .... que ya no soy humano? – dijo con exasperación.

Severus se acerco a él, saco su varita y susurro suavemente un "lumus" que ilumino la habitación.

Ahora con mas luz pudo comprobar mejor todos los cambios e incluso como su cara aún aniñada estaba surcada por lágrimas.

- Por.. por favor no quiero que me vean así, no cuando se supone que he muerto ... yo ... yo prefiero .... deseo desaparecer – su voz sonó completamente abatida.

Severus Snape izo algo que nadie creería que iba ha hacer, cogió a harry por los hombros lo acerco a él, lo abrazo con un brazo y con el otro (con el que sostenía la varita) encogió el vil, la jaula, lo levito todo , se lo puso en un bolsillo de su túnica y a continuación desapareció en dirección a ....

Espero que os haya gustado mi primer capitulo de la primera historia slash que escribo, por favor decidme que os parece .

Kat "la gata" Basted


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAPITULO 2**

Cuando harry abrió los ojos y se separó del pecho de su profesor, contempló una sala de estar finamente decorada.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto entre sollos el joven .

- En mi casa – respondió secamente Snape.

El chico se lo quedo mirando y luego desvió sus esmeraldas al resto de la habitación.

_- "No tiene pinta de ser tan lúgubre como esperaba"_ – pensaba el chico.

_- "¿Qué estará mirando? ¿en que pensará?"_ – se pregunto el estoico profesor.

- Señor Potter acompáñeme – le dijo sin mucha delicadeza.

Harry no se movió de donde estaba y eso molestó al profesor.

- Si va ha quedarse aquí lo mínimo es que conozca la casa ¿ no cree? – dijo con sarcasmo y algo de cinismo.

- Si .... gracias – dijo el chico con un susurro casi inaudible.

Severus como buen anfitrión ( aunque no lo parezca) le mostró su casa, era una pequeña mansión pero con unos extensos terrenos de bosque con un hermoso lago.

Snape acomodo a harry en la habitación contigua a la suya "para tenerlo vigilado" . El dormitorio era enorme, en el centro había una gigantesca cama con doseles de fina seda verde, había una chimenea y un balcón con vistas al lago, semioculto había una puerta que daba al mas impresionante cuarto de baño que jamás había visto el chico.

Mientras el chico observaba la habitación , Severus volvió a su tamaño original el baúl y la jaula, dejándolo todo a los pies de la enorme cama.

- Será mejor que se de una ducha y luego me acompañe al salón para cenar algo.

- Si ... gracias por todo profesor.

- No se merecen ... luego hablamos – dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Harry entró en el cuarto de baño , se desnudo y comenzó a llenar la bañera.

Cuándo Snape iba ha bajar se acordó que no le había dejado ninguna toalla al chico así que cogió una de las de su habitación y entro en la de harry

Una vez dentro , cuando iba a dejar la enorme toalla sobre la cama , se dio cuenta que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, y allí lo vio... Severus pudo ver "todos" los cambios que había sufrido el chico dorado.

Potter había crecido unos 10 cm. (era casi tan algo como él), sus piernas eran larga y fibrosas, caderas estrechas, abdominales finamente marcado al igual que su torso y cuando el chico se fijo para cerrar el paso del agua fue cuando vio algo que nunca creería ver ...¡ Harry Potter tenía cola! Una cola larga negra que... que se movía (al igual que las de los gatos).

Snape hizo ruido intencionalmente y con un - "le dejo una toalla sobre la cama" - con tono frió, se giro y bajo al comedor para ordenar a su elfa domestica que preparara una cena para dos.

Después del baño harry se secó y vistió con unos téjanos y una camiseta sin mangas de color blanco para a continuación bajar al comedor .

- Siéntese señor Potter , la cena esta apunto de aparecer – le dijo sin levantar la vista de un papel.

- Si... gracias .... señor.

La cena la pasaron en silencio , el único sonido era el de los cubiertos al memento de tocar la vajilla, cuando terminaron harry hizo el gesto de irse otra vez al dormitorio pero...

- Señor Potter sino lo recuerda tenemos una conversación pendiente .

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza para a continuación seguir, a Snape ala biblioteca, una vez allí se acomodaron en dos grandes sillones un frente al otro. Como Snape pudo comprobar , harry no tenía ninguna intención de hablar así que comenzó él.

- Bien podría decirme ¿cómo? Es que ha ... cambia tanto en tan poco tiempo.

- Yo... yo no lo se, pero todo comenzó ara aproximadamente una semana.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? Me refiero ... tomo algo, sintió algo parecido a un hechizo o maldición.

- Nada profesor ... solo una mañana me levante y comencé a cambiar ... pero si que sentí dolor.

- ¿Dolor? ¿por qué?

- Es posible que fuera motivado por haber crecido tan rápido y por ... los colmillos y orejas.

- .... Comprensible – Severus miró la hora y mando a Potter a la cama.

- Hasta mañana señor .... buenas noches.

Horas más tarde cuando ambos dormían ...

_"... Dos cuerpos desnudos sobre una enorme cama con sabanas de seda rojo sangre ... abrazos, caricias como el toque de una pluma , besos prodigado por todo el cuerpo ... su amante sobre él dándole el mejor trato que ha sentido en toda su vida ... en un arranque de pasión se voltea para quedar sobre "él", lo besa ... un beso apasionado, lenguas enroscadas como serpientes en celo, sus manos sobre el otro cuerpo, prodigando caricias y subes pellizcos en los pezones rosados de su acompañante ... una de sus manos se desliza suavemente sobre el endurecido miembro que reclama urgentemente ser tocado, al hacerlo es recompensado por los mas sensuales gemidos que ha escuchado en su vida ... cuando su acompañante esta apunto de cruzar el umbral del éxtasis refrena los movimiento de su mano para que esta se dirija hacía la zona que nunca ha sido tocada._

_"Él" abre más las piernas para facilitarle el acceso la "aun" virginal entrada, con toques cariñosos y grandes cantidades de lubricante lo prepara para la inminente unión._

_- Aaaa. ... más .... más Severus_ – gemía su "ahora" amante – _por.... por favor no me tortures más ..... TOMAMÉ_ - grito "él".

Sin hacerlo esperar más se sitúa entre sus piernas poniendo su endurecido miembro en la entrada recién preparada.

Dos gemidos se escuchan al mismo tiempo. Uno de puro placer el otro era una mezcla de dolor y éxtasis.

Con movimientos suaves al principio y con feroces pero tiernas envestidas después , ambos llegan al tan ansiado orgasmo.

-_ Se.... severuuussssss_ – fue el grito que se expandió por todo el dormitorio.

Severus Snape se despertó completamente exaltado y sudado.

"_Pero que había soñado"_ – se pregunto , pero se pregunta fue respondida en el momento en que bajo su mirada de obsidiana y vio la "enorme" erección que tenía en esos momentos, ahora su pregunta era _"¿con quien estaba soñando para haberlo puesto en "este" estado?" _– puso su mano en la endurecida erección y después de vario movimientos de muñeca, se libero con un reprimido gemido, una vez mas calmado se hecho un hechizo de limpieza sobre sí mismo y se dispuso a dormí más tranquilo.

Kat "la gata" Basted 


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAPITULO 3 **

Después de varias horas extenuantes, los magos que estaban en el barrio de Privet Drive se reunieron el la base de la orden del fénix.

- ¿Cómo ha ido? – fue la primera pregunta que hizo un abatido Albus Dumblerdore.

- Mas o menos bien, algunas casas no se pudieron salvar pero los muggles no salieron demasiado lastimados – respondió Tonks.

- A todos se les ha modificado la memoria, solo recordaran una explosión y las llamas sobre sus casas – continuo Moody.

- Bueno... ahora lo importantes es ...¿cómo o que hacer con respecto a la perdida de harry Potter?

- Pues .. primero comunícaselo a sus amigo s y a Remus y a Sirius, antes que el profeta descubra "algo" y lo publique – dio minerva conteniendo las lagrimas.

- Tienes razón y me encargo de decírselo a los merodeadores, por favor encárgate tu de los Weasley y las señorita Granger.

- De acuerdo Albus.

La sala se quedo en silencio y el pesar era tan palpable que se podría haber cortado con un bisturí. Poco a poco cada uno fue a su respectiva casa intentado asimilar que "el chico que sobrevivió" había "muerto" calcinado por culpa de lord Voldemort.

En el salón de los Weasley se instalo un frió sepulcral, nadie sabia como reaccionar ante las palabras de la subdirectora del colegio.

_FLASH BACK_

- Buenas noches Molly

- Buenas noches profesora ¿en que puedo servirle?

- Por favor reúne a todos en el salón debo dar una noticia que les incumbe a todos.

Cinco minutos después todo el clan Weasley ( casi todos en pijama) y Hermione Granger esperaban impacientes lo que la profesora tenia que decir.

- Bu ... bueno – tartamudeo – ira al punto – suspiro y retorciendo un pañuelo cogió aire y dijo – el señor Potter ha muerto esta noche en un incendio junto a sus tíos .

_FIN FLASH BACK_

- No ... no no no no no ..... eso no es verdad , Harry no ha muerto – Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar y la primera en levantarse para salir corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos.

Hermione no dijo nada, solo se puso a llorar, ron la abrazo ( él también lloraba en silencio y los gemelos simplemente se fueron sin hacer ruido ( algo poco usual en ellos), los demás aun estaban conmocionados cuando McGonagall se retiró.

Mientras en el Valle Goldric ....

- No... no puede ser cierto, el no ... no puede haber muerto – gritaba con desesperación Sirius.

- Albus como es posible que los mortífagos supieran donde estaba harry – pregunto Remus mientras intentaba calmar a Black y calmarse a él mismo.

- No lo se Remus .... no lo se.

- ¡Que no lo sabes! ¿¡ pero no se suponía que es casa de sus tíos no corría peligro!? ¿ como demonios pudieron atravesar las defensas de la casa? ¿ COMO ALBUS? – grito exigiendo el animago.

- No lo sabemos Sirius, pero ... pero ya nada podemos hacer.

- ¡ Claro ... como ahora no esta! ¡Pero se suponía que tu lo protegías y ... y me consta que.. que harry sufrió mucho con esos muggles!

- Sirius por favor ...

- Vete Albus vete antes que yo no pueda controlarme mas – dijo roncamente y gruñendo Remus.

Albus Dumblerdore no se lo izo repetir sabia que Remus era tranquilo pero siendo un licántropo y queriendo como quería a Harry sabia que este era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su "cachorro" y ahora lo hacia culpable de la "muerte" de su querido cachorro , el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Una vez se fue tanto Remus como Sirius se abrazaron y lloraron por la _"perdida"_ del que consideraban como a un hijo.

Gracias ha:

**_Chibi-Kaisie_** : Aquí tienes los siguiente dos capitulo de la historia, que los disfrutes .

**_Layamocha _**: el ¿por qué? Del cambio de harry se explica más, mucho más adelante . ( jejejeje es que soy mala y os quiero hacer sufrir un poquito .)... no te preocupes en comentarme todo lo que quieras... jejeje si vieras mis msn que dejo en algunas historias de daría algo ( ya se sabe una se pone a escribir y no hay quien la pare .)

**_Devil Lady Hitokiri_** : ¿CABALLO???? Dios nos salve... nop, no es un caballo sino un lindo y mimoso gatito que traerá de cabeza a nuestro mas "querido" maestro de pociones .

**_sandra-sms :_** ¿Te ha gustado el sueño? A mí también, la verdad es que hacía mucho que quería hacer uno como este ., espero que te guste este y el siguiente capitulo . Nos vemos.

Y a todos aquellos que me están leyendo . Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana .

_**Kat "la gata" Basted**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

** CAPITULO 4**

Ha pasado una semana y harry extrañamente se siente muy cómodo en la situación en la que esta

Es chico aun recordaba que había pasado a la mañana siguiente e estar en casa de Snape.

**_ FLASH BACK_**

Harry se despertó muy animado, hacía tiempo que no descansaba tan bien, se vistió y bajo a la cocina.

Aun era muy temprano, pregunto a Flopy (así se llamaba la elfo del profesor Snape) que a que ahora acostumbraba a levantarse su "amo".

Flopy muy amablemente le dijo que el señor no tardaría mucho en levantarse pero que hasta las ocho no bajaría a almorzar

Harry sintiéndose agradecido con su profesor decidió cocinar para él. Flopy se negó a que el "invitado" hiciera eso, pero harry como era ,la convenció y fue de esta forma como comenzó a preparar el desayuno .

En la cocina con un delantal puesto y con la radio mágica enchufada y con música movidilla fue como encontró Severus a harry.

Severus bajo antes de tiempo a la cocina cuando oyó la música ( que por suerte o desgracia se oía hasta en el piso de arriba). El pobre hombre paro en seco al ver al "chico dorado" moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música, tatareándola mientras terminaba de cocinar, lo que parecía un delicioso desayuno para dos

Justo en el momento en que le iba ha llamar la atención, sus ojos se posaron sobre su trasero ... mas concretamente en la larga y "posiblemente" aterciopelada cola negra que se movía con gracia a la par que sus caderas.

- Ejem ... buenos días Potter ¿puedo saber que esta haciendo? –pregunto Snape

- Buenos días profesor . , preparo el desayuno ... es .. .bueno una forma de agradecerle lo de ayer.

- No se merecen, pero no hacia falta que cocinara ... – dijo de forma diplomática - ... podría ser que acabara envenenándome – dijo con "algo" de sarcasmo para fastidiar al moreno

- Siento comunicarle que no caerá es breva y para su información hace años que aprendía cocinar .. o eso o ... – callo al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de mas

Severus se dio cuenta que el chico había estado apunto de decir "algo" comprometedor. El sabia que Potter era "castigado" por los muggles que tenia por tíos y se hacia una idea de la que pasaba cuando harry no hacia lo que ellos le ordenaban.

** FIN FLASH BACK**

En otro lado de la mansión ....

_- "Ya no se que hacer ... ni con pociones puedo quitarme estos sueños"_ – se decía frustrado Severus.

Desde la llegada de harry a su "casa" no había noche que no despertara con una fuerte, húmeda y dolorosa erección y lo pero de todo es que ahora podía recordar fragmentos de lo s soñado pero nunca podía verle el rostro.

Dos días más tarde....

Harry estaba en el "jardín" cuando lo sintió... pudo oler un aroma que fue capaz de "activarle" algo en su interior.

_- "¿Qué ha sido eso"_ – se pregunto sin darse cuenta que comenzaba a ronronear como un gatito.

**Kat "la gata" Basted**


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

CAPITULO 5

PVO HARRY

_- " No lo entiendo ... ahora me pongo a ronronear a la primera de cambio ... bueno eso no es verdad solo me pasa con ciertos olores , pero lo pero de todo es que aún no se de donde provienen y eso me esta volviendo loco"_ – se decía harry mientras daba vueltas dentro de su habitación como su fuera un león enjaulado.

- Potter baje un momento – dijo una voz ... la voz son tintes sarcásticos de Severus Snape.

- Enseguida bajo señor _" y este que querrá ahora"_ – se pregunto el chico mientras salida del dormitorio.

Mientras bajaba lo volvió ha notar. Ese aroma a bosque y madera mojada que tanto lo atraía.

- Me llamaba se ... –pero se detuvo, ante él se encontraba el origen de sus dolores de cabeza, ante él tenia el causante de sus cambios de actitud y ronroneos constantes ... Severus Snape, la persona cuyo olor lo volvía loca y lo excitaba.

Sus miradas se cruzaron durante unas décimas de segundo pero fue suficiente para que harry se sonrojara fuertemente mientras un sensual ronroneo se oía por toda la habitación.

PVO SEVERUS

_- "¿Qué le pasa? ¿ porque me mira de esta forma? ...¿ lo que estoy viendo es cierto? ¿Potter sonrojándose por haberme mirado?"_ – pero un sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Que es ese ...? – pero callo cuando se dio cuenta que el suave ronroneo provenía de su pupilo – _"¿esta ronroneando?¿por mi?"._

Se lo quedo mirando detenidamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas, el suave ronroneo y la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo cuando lo vio la primero vez cuando llegaron y los "malditos" sueños eróticos que últimamente abordaban su mente, lo excitaron de sobremanera.

_- "Menos mal que las túnicas son anchas y lo esconde "todo" porque sino no sabría como explicarle el ¿por qué? De mi excitación en este momento."_

Señor Potter lo he llamado porque debo salir por un par de horas, así que se quedara con flopy hasta mi regreso.

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza sin levantar la vista del suelo.

Severus salió de la habitación pero fue detenido por unas suaves manos antes de darse cuenta era abrazado por un harry ronroneante en cual es ese momento lo estaba oliendo.

- ¿Qué hace Potter?

- Yo .. bueno ... este ... tenga cuidado señor – le dijo aun abrazado a él, ronroneando e inconscientemente frotándose contra él.

Separándose cuidadosamente de él le respondió .

- Claro vengo en un momento – y se fue con la sensación de haber estado antes entre esos brazos.

_- "No será él con el que sueño todas la noches?"_ – se pregunto una ves fuera de la casa.

Cuando llego se encontró a un harry acurrucado en el sofá y con una suculenta cena casera sobre la mesa esperándolo.

_- "Me pregunto porque lo hará"_ – se dijo refiriéndose a la costumbre que tenia el chico en prepararle el mismo las comidas.

Camino hasta el joven durmiente y con sumo cuidado lo levanto del sofá para llevárselo al piso de arriba para acostarlo en su cama.

Mientras subía las escalera harry se movió ligeramente haciendo que sus labios rozaran ligeramente la sensible piel del cuello de su profesor.

En el momento en que harry tenia los labios pegados a su cuello, el chico durmiente lo beso ligeramente , inspiro su aroma y ronroneo suavemente mientras se acurrucaba mejor entre sus brazos.

"_Por merlín pequeño no te muevas mas que si sigues así no se si podré contenerme" ..." ¿pero de donde ha salido "eso" yo no quiero ni siento nada por ... por el"._

_Kat "la gata" Basted_


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

CAPITULO 6 

En mitad de la noche un grito espelúznate y aterrador resonó por toda la mansión , despertando a todos los habitantes de la misma.

Snape salto dela cama y rápidamente entro en la habitación continua donde descansaba Potter.

Y allí lo encontró, acurrucado completamente encogido llorando como si su vida de pendiera de ello y ocultando la cara entre sus manos.

El hombre se percato que una de las manos del muchacho apretaba con inusual furia la cicatriz que tenia en la frente.

_- "¿Qué habrá visto esta vez?"_ – se preguntaba mientras lentamente se acercaba a la cama

una vez sentado junto al chico le toco el hombro para que este se diera cuenta que no se encontraba solo... pero lo que ocurrió no se lo esperaba.

El chico lo miro y al siguiente segundo era abrazado por los cálidos brazos del moreno.

- Shhhh ... estoy aquí ... solo ha sido un sueño – decía en voz baja para no alterar mas al joven

- No ... no ha sido un sueño, él ... él los ha matado – gimió sollozando sin apartarse del pecho del mago mayor

- ¿Quieres contármelo? – le pregunto sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba tuteando

el muchacho levantó la mirada empañada en lagrimas y lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

- Era una sala oscura, había un gran sillón elevado, Voldemort estaba sentado en el, a sus pies se encontraba tres encapuchados.

_- "Habéis fracasado" – _siseo Lord Voldemort

_- "Señor ... pero como ... los tres vimos morir a los cuatro habitantes del nº4 – dijo un nuevo _- recluta

_- "¿Os asegurasteis que Potter estaba entre ellos?" – _medio pregunto el dark lord

_- "Eh ... la verdad es que no .. su ... supusimos que Potter era el cuarto miembro" – _dijo otro mortífago.

_- "Sois unos ineptos, el chico sigue vivo y ... no , no se encontraba en la casa pero si lo bastante cerca como para veros" – _confirmo el lord

_- "Mi señor ...¿cómo es que su excelencia sabe que el muchacho nos vio?" – _pregunto el mayor de los tres.

_- "Por el vinculo que tenemos, he sentido su miedo al veros y ver las llamas de la casa, pero ahora .... jejejeje . ahora sabes que lo se._

_- "..."_

_- "Os preguntáis como lo se otra vez, simplemente ahora nos esta viendo....**¿verdad Harry**? – _dijo esto ultimo en pársel_ – ellos han fallado a si que .... Adava Kedavra"_

_- "Noooooooo"_

- Y es así cuando me he despertado – finalizó harry

Sin darse cuenta ambos se encontraban en brazos del otro, brindándose sin quererlo todo el cariño y apoyo que podían al otro.

Ambos cayeron rendidos a brazos de Morfeo y a la mañana siguiente los dos estaban dulcemente acurrucados. Harry con la cara en el hueco que forma el hombro y el cuello y Severus abrazando posesivamente la fina cintura del moreno.

PVO SEVERUS

Sin tan siquiera abrir los ojos Severus se despertó.

_- "Mmmm... no se porque pero es la primera vez en años que duermo tan bien"_ – pensaba

_- "Un... un momento ¿qué es "esto" que estoy abrazando?!"_ – lentamente abrió los ojos y su asombro fue mayúsculo al encontrarse abrazando de forma casi desesperada a un muchacho que hacía poco que había cumplido los .

_- "Se ve tan cambiado cuando duerme"_ – tras este pensamiento se acoplo más al cuerpo más joven.

Al abrazar mas la fina cintura hizo que harry cambiara de postura quedando ahora su cabeza sobre el pecho de Severus, le abrazara el pecho y comenzara a ronronear suave y dulcemente

_- "¿Por qué tengo la imperiosa necesidad de ....¡NO!... no debo... eso es inmoral...¿¡Por merlín si solo es un niño!? ... cálmate Severus , tu puedes superarlo... sino fuera por los dichosos sueños...."_

un movimiento sobre suyo lo saco de sus pensamientos y regulando su respiración volvió a cerrar los ojos para hacerse el dormido.

PVO HARRY

_- " Mmmm... que bien he dormido"_ – pensó mientras se acurrucaba un poco más sobre su "almohada".

_- "¿¡ Pero que...!? ¿desde cuando las almohadas tienen latidos de corazón?"_ – se dijo al notarlo.

Lentamente abrió los ojos y su impresión fue enorme al darse cuenta que estaba usando de almohada ni más ni menos que el pecho de su "querido" profesor de pociones. Se aparto ligeramente pero sin llegar a romper el abrazo que su protector le estaba dando. Lo miro detenidamente y prácticamente no podía creer lo cambiado que se veía cuando el hombre dormía, su rostro relajado sin aquella mascara de indiferencia y rencor que siempre llevaba lo hacia ver más joven, incluso ...¿atractivo?

Durante unos segundo harry se lo quedo viendo y tuvo un irrefrenable impulso de besarlo cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los sabes y ligeramente carnosos labios del hombre que tenia a su lado.

El joven mago no se detuvo y con un ligero movimiento acerco sus labios a los de su profesor acortando la distancia hasta que el chico le planto un suave , vibrante y algo húmedo beso, que solo duro unos escasos segundos, para luego retirarse y volver a la posición inicial para continuar durmiendo.

_- "¡Me ha besado! Harry me ha besado y ha sido ... ha sido perfecto"_ – fue el alucinado pensamiento de Severus Snape, profesor de pociones en el colegio de magia y hechicería y ex-mortífago.

_Kat "la gata" Basted_


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

CAPITULO 7 

Unas horas más tarde ambos salen de la cama, cada uno se da una buena ducha en sus respectivos cuartos de baño.

Harry como de costumbre fue a la cocina para preparar el almuerzo para los dos ( con ayuda de flopy, claro).

Aquella mañana desayunaron con música de fondo, ya que cuando Severus estuvo a punto de apagar la radio comenzó a sonar una canción que ha ambos les gustaba.

Y el día paso tranquilo, harry se quedo en el comedor sacó sus libro y comenzó a preparar las dos tareas que le faltaba ... y una de ellas era la del profesor Snape.

Paso las horas con total tranquilidad haciendo la tarea de transformaciones una vez finalizada harry se dispuso ha realizar su ultima tarea que era la de pociones.

Tenia que hacer una investigación sobre la realización de un veneno y la de su antídoto.

Llevaba echo más de pergamino y medio de anotaciones sobre el veneno cuando lo sintió, ese cosquilleo que tienes cuando alguien te observa ... se giro pero no vio a nadie.

Severus llevaba sin ver al chico desde la hora del almuerzo cuando decidió salir de su laboratorio para dirigirse al comedor

Allí lo vio, rodeado de libros y apuntes, completamente centrado en lo que estaba haciendo, el moreno levanto un poco el libro y se sorprendió cuando leyó el titulo _...."Pociones avanzadas, venenos mortales y sus antídotos"_, se pregunto de donde había sacado ese libro ya que no era el libro escolar y tampoco era el que el tenia en la biblioteca.

Se escondió tras la puerta que estaba abriendo justo en el momento en el que el moreno levanto la vista.

_- "se habrá sentido observado por mi?"_ – pensó Snape.

_- "Es extraño tengo la sensación de que me estaban mirando... naaaa ya estoy alucinando" _

Y Potter continuó con lo que estaba haciendo

El resto del día paso igual cada vez que sentía que lo miraban, levantaba la cabeza para no ver a nadie allí...lo curioso es que a media tarde la situación cambio y esta vez era harry quien bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su padre pudo observar tranquilamente a su profesor y pudo comprobar que en cierta manera lo veía atractivo y si le sumamos el echo de que su olor lo estaba cada vez mas excitando , era una combinación peligrosa que no conseguía controlar.


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

CAPITULO 8 

Han pasado 10 días desde la perdida del joven héroe de la comunidad mágica, 10 días que Albus Dumblerdore no ha tenido noticias del mas joven de la plantilla del profesorado ... Severus Snape.

Sin tan siquiera pensarlo dos veces se presento vía flu a la mansión Snape.

Una vez allí pudo comprobar que había "algo" que no era del todo normal ... tal vez fuera el echo que las cortinas estuvieran corridas y persianas levantadas, tal vez el echo de que viera flores vivas sobre la mesa del salón ... tal vez ... tal vez fuera el echo que toda la casa estuviera iluminada y que no se parecía a la mansión medio gótica a la cual estaba acostumbrado.

Al comprobar que su ex-alumno no se encontraba en la planta baja decidió mirar en las habitaciones del piso de arriba.

Fue directamente al dormitorio principal pero allí no encontró nada, incluso la cama parecía no haber sido usada aquella noche.

Una vez salió y se disponía a irse de la mansión su "sexto" sentido le hizo parar frente la puerta de la habitación contigua a la principal.

Lentamente y sin hacer ruido, abrió la puerta solo lo indispensable como para echar una mirada.

Pero la escena con la que se encontró era una que ni en sus más locas pesadillas hubiese imaginado.

Allí en la habitación de invitados se encontraba Severus Snape y Harry Potter durmiendo juntos y abrazados como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.


	9. Capitulo 9

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

CAPITULO 9 

_Un día antes ..._

- Harry deberías tomarte la poción –le dijo por décima vez Snape

- No Severus a este ritmo voy hacerme inmune y prefiero tener pesadillas ahora que estar despertando a mis compañeros cuando este en la torre – le respondió.

( hacía como unos 5 días que ambos magos hicieron una tregua para poder convivir de forma tranquila con el otro, por esta razón ahora se estaban tuteando como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.)

Pasaron el día tranquilo, claro sin contar que cada pocos segundos levantaban la mirada hacia el otro cuando este parecía no estar mirando.

Una vez después de haber cenado ...

- ¿Le .. le importaría volver a dormir conmigo? – pregunto el mas joven sonrojándose

Snape puso cara de indiferencia pero realmente lo estaba deseando.

Desde hacía poco mas de tres días harry tuvo otro sueño con el lord y Severus volvió a abrazarlo, consolarlo hasta que se estabilizo y se quedo dormido, en ese momento fue cuando se dio cuenta que las dos veces que había compartido cama ( bueno cama y abrazos) con el joven, esas veces eran las únicas donde realmente podía decir que dormía bien.

- Bueno pero no crea que dormiremos juntos cuando volvamos al colegio.

Como única respuesta recibió la sonría más tranquila y bonita que había visto en toda su vida.

Una vez con los pijamas puestos ambos fueron hacia la cama y como si fuera alto totalmente natural se acercaron el uno al otro y se acurrucaron y abrazaron sin tan siguiera pensárselo.

Harry fue el primero en quedarse dormido e inconscientemente comenzó a ronronear suavemente. Eso en vez de molestar a Snape lo que consiguió era tranquilizarlo e instarlo a abrazarlo mas posesivamente.

Severus por fin descubrió quien era el protagonista de sus sueños húmedos, la verdad cuando supo quien era el responsable de que despertara totalmente endurecido se asusto y comenzó a pensar que era totalmente inmoral, luego de pensarlo un poco mas llego a la conclusión que era solo producido por el echo de estar tanto tiempo solo y era una forma que su subconsciente le pedía buscar a alguien con quien compartir lo que le quedaba de vida ( que claro con la guerra que se cernía sobre ellos, muy probablemente no fuera mucha) y claro como la única persona que había cerca de él en esos momento era el joven Potter, fue en el en que su subconsciente se centro ( claro esta también ayudo el hecho que su cuerpo hubiese cambiado tanto y el haberlo visto desnudo .)

Lo que Severus no sabia era que harry disfrutaba tanto como él, el estar abrazado junto al otro.

En el caso de harry era simplemente que se sentía atraído por el oscuro profesor de pociones, quizás no fuera un adonis si de belleza hablamos pero Snape siempre estaba allí cuando algo le pasaba, luego estaba el hecho de que su olor lo ponía a mil y tenia muchas dificultades por no abalanzarse sobre él , tumbarlo y comenzar a inspirar su aroma y muy probablemente ( cosa que seguro pasaría) besarlo hasta el cansancio.

El moreno no entendía el ¿por qué? De sus sentimientos y como era posible que en cada momento deseara algo mas que simples abrazos y sutiles caricias.

Y así durmieron, abrazados, acurrucados y extrañamente tranquilos y felices.

A la mañana siguiente pocos minutos antes de que se despertara Severus, Albus Dumblerdore se presentaba en la mansión y fue en esa confortablemente posición como los encontró.


	10. Capitulo 10

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, Harry x Severus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**Nota:** Siento haber tardado tanto se que no tengo excusa, espero que os gusten los siguientes capitulos ..

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**CAPITULO 10**

Justo en el momento en el que Dumblerdore iba a poner el grito en el cielo, Severus se despertó y su asombro no se pudo ocultar.

Lentamente se separo del cálido cuerpo de su aluno, para poder salir de la cama y una vez fuera de esta poder llegar a cualquier habitación de la mansión y así hacer frente ala inminente cólera de Albus.

¿Se puede saber que es o que ocurre aquí? – prácticamente grito el anciano mago

- ...

- Por lo menos contéstame ¿no?

- Que quiere que le diga , que Potter no esta vivo cuando usted mismo lo ha visto

- No, lo que quiero sabe es porque no me lo comunicaste, y desde cuando esta aquí

_- "Allí bien, ahora no tengo escapatoria"_

- Comenzaré por tu segunda pregunta... esta aquí desde el día del incendio

¡QUE?

- Y el porque no te lo comunique fue bien sencillo... el chico prácticamente me dijo que prefería esta muerto a que lo vieran como es ahora

¿A como es ahora¿a que te refieres?

- Es que no te has dado cuenta... – viendo la expresión de director supo que no sabia de que estaba hablando – veo que no ... harry a cambiado mucho, tanto que a sus amigos les costaría de reconocerlo.

¿Que clase de cambios?

- Bueno comenzando que ha crecido mucho en poco tiempo, al igual que su pelo, que sus manos son como garras, tiene orejas picudas, pupilas verticales y yo me arriesgaría a decir que tiene todos los instintos de cualquier felino sumándole la cola ...¿no se tu que cambios dirías que ha sufrido? – termino sarcásticamente.

Severus omitió todo a lo referente a sus nuevos y encontrados sentimientos hacia el joven de 16 años que dormía placidamente en el piso superior.

Mientras tanto Albus intentaba asimilar lo dicho por su espía

Y su pregunta era...

¿Que le había ocurrido al joven león?


	11. Capitulo 11

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, Harry x Severus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**Nota:** Siento haber tardado tanto se que no tengo excusa, espero que os gusten los siguientes capitulos .

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**CAPITULO 11**

Mientras los dos magos mayores discutían sobre el comportamiento que había tenido uno de ellos ...

En el piso superior un muchacho de oscuro cabello comenzaba ha despertar.

Cuando el dueño de ojos esmeraldas y pupilas verticales se hubo despertado completamente, se levantó y comenzó a recapacitar sobre lo que sentía hacia su profesor de pociones.

Con una sucesión de imágenes y recuerdos concluyo que el estoico hombre siempre estuvo a su lado cuando mas lo necesitaba preocupándose por el ( a su manera) y vigilándolo cuando los problemas comenzaban a ser demasiado para el joven mago.

Mientras harry pensaba todo lo ocurrido años anteriores su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar hasta el punto en que su imaginación ( junto con sus hormonas) y llega ( solo unos instantes) a fantasear con el hombre, con el sabor de sus labios, con lo que le gustaría experimentar mientras comparten la cama ( y no solo para dormir).

Cuando el chico consigue poner bajo control su alocada imaginación descubre que su cuerpo realmente a reaccionada, hasta el pronto de provocarle un inmensa y dolorosa erección.

Harry se levanta y se dirigí ( como puede) a la ducha, una vez dentro de golpe abre el grifo de agua fría para poder calma su alborotado cuerpo.

"_Realmente estoy enamorándome de el o eso o mi lujuria se ha disparado y vuelto loca"_ – pensaba el joven mientras se secaba para poder vestir e ir hacia el comedor para poder almorzar algo.


	12. Capitulo 12

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, Harry x Severus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**CAPITULO 12**

Cuando harry llegó al comedor se encontró cara a cara con el director de Hogwarts , el cual estaba entre contento de encontrarlo con vida y degollarlo por no decir que seguía entero

- Bu.. buenos días profesor Dumblerdore

- Te parece bonito lo que nos has hechos sufrir – dijo con voz irritada

Harry se sorprendió por la forma con que le hablaba, el pobre realmente se asusto.

- Albus ...déjalo, que no ves como esa – dijo Severus

Fue entonces cuando se fijo en todos aquellos cambios que su ex-alumno le había comentad

- Muchacho ... ¿qué te ha pasado?

Harry no contesto solo se acerco a Severus y este muy al contrario a lo que hubiese pensado

Albus, se acerco a él para quedarse a su lado

Albus puso mucha atención en el comportamiento de ambos y si no fuera porque sabia como controlar sus expresiones hubiera dejado caer la mandíbula por la sorpresa.

Allí están las dos personas que eran capaces de sacarlo de sus casillas juntos y con una complicidad implícita en las pocos miradas furtivas que se echaban en uno al otro

- He cambiado de opinión Severus – dijo el anciano rompiendo la atmósfera que se había creado.

¿qué has decidido?

- Continuareis como hasta ahora, como si harry hubiese muerto aquella fatídica noche, pero volveréis tres días antes que los alumnos, mas que nada por seguridad

- Y donde iremos? Porque te puedo asegurar que en cualquier momento se puede presentar algún mortífago de improviso _( al igual que tu, viejo entrometido)._

- Como bien has dicho , aquí no os podéis quedar así que os propongo que salgáis del país y por mas seguridad no quiero que me lo digáis"así podré ver cuando volváis si lo que creo haber visto es cierto o no"

- de acuerdo ...Potter sube y haz las maletas nos vamos en media hora

- eh? Si señor – harry salió corriendo al dormitorio , durante toda la conversación se había mantenido a parte y sin quitar sus ojos de encima del cuerpo del misterioso hombre.

Severus me vas a decir que es lo que ocurre entre ambos – pregunto con aquella mirada brillante que ponía los pelos de punta a cualquiera.

¿De que estas hablando_? "si crees que te voy a decir que me estoy enamorando del chico los llevas claro"_ – pensó .

_- "Ya me lo dirás sino ya lo descubriré yo mismo"_ – se dijo el anciano.

en ese momento bajo el moreno con el baúl a rastras y sujetando como podía la jaula de su lechuza.

- ya estoy _" ¿por qué me miran así?"_

Severus con un movimiento de varita conjuro su baúl el cual misteriosamente ya estaba preparado.

- Venga aquí – le dijo mientras encogía ambos baúles – no podrá llevar a su amiga y ...

¡pero no la puedo dejar aquí!

- Será mal educado ... Albus se ocupara de su lechuza ¿verdad?

- Claro no te preocupes pequeño .

Hedwing se poso sobre el hombro de Dumblerdore y hudulo suavemente como despidiéndose de su amo.

- Todo solucionado, ahora venga y toque esto – dijo señalando un bolígrafo

Harry inmediatamente supo que eso ( el bolígrafo) era un traslador que lo llevaría a cualquier parte del mundo.

Justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de tocarlo levanto la mirada la cual choco con unos preciosos color obsidiana provocando que sus mejillas se colorearan un poco.

Cuando se fueron Albus se sentó en un magnifico sofá de cuero a meditar sobre el comportamiento de esos dos fabulosos y poderosos magos que se acababan de ir, vete tu a saber donde hasta el 27 de agosto.


	13. Capitulo 13

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, Harry x Severus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**CAPITULO 13**

Reaparecieron junto a un par de palmeras. Estas están no muy lejos de la entrada de un magnifico complejo hotelero

¿Dónde estamos?

- En una isla del atlántico, pasaremos aquí hasta que debamos volver- dijo sin responder ciertamente la pregunta del chico

Snape levanto la varita, apunto al joven el cual después de escuchar una palabras que no entendió, experimento una sensación de cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo

¿Qué me ha hecho?

- Solo un hechizo de camuflaje, para que pase desapercibido entre los demás veraneantes, solo yo podré verle en su autentica forma.

- Oh ... gracias .

Sacaron sus baúles y los convirtieron en maletas de viaje muggles, se dirigieron a la recepción del hotel y se hospedaron bajo los nombres de Sebastián Smith y Harry Richars ( primos) , pidieron un bungalow para ellos solos y una vez rellenados todos los papeleos un mozo los acompaño hasta su nuevo hogar.

Después que el mozo dejara las maletas en el dormitorio y de que "Sebastián" le diese una propina, los dos magos comenzaron a observar la que seria su "casa" por lo que quedaba de vacaciones.

- "_Es hermosa, amplia y muy iluminada.. a ves las vistas ... oh ... es increíble"_ – estos fueron los pensamientos de Severus mientras se asomaba por el amplio bacón

- _"Es muy bonita... dios menudo baño es gigante ...¿solo una cama¿cómo que solo una cama?"_

- Este ... profesor

- Potter mientras estemos aquí llámame Sebastián y no profesor ... se supone que somos primos – dijo ácidamente

- Vale pero ... solo hay una cama

¿qué? 0.0

- pues es ... solo hay un dormitorio con una cama ... grande ... pero solo una.

Severus se acerco al dormitorio y se lo quedo mirando

- Bueno eso no importa ya que ... ya hemos compartido cama con anterioridad

- Eh ... si tiene razón.

Después de deshacer las maletas se dieron cuenta que sus ropas desentonarían mucho con las de los demás veraneantes así que se fueron de compras al centro comercial que había cerca ( eso si , Severus puso muchas pegas pero al final la cara de cachorrito abandonado de harry junto con un suave ronroneo y una sutil pero inconsciente caricia por parte del chico lo convencieron).

Compraron de todo desde toallas para llevar a la playa ( las del hotel no se podían usa en la arena) , pasando por los trajes de baño ( lo cual ambos pudieron disfrutar de la vista del otro con el cuerpo medio desnudos) hasta trajes de noche ( ya que para la s cenas debían ir bien vestidos).

Así pasaron el primer día en el complejo hotelero situado ( harry lo descubrió al ver los trípticos informativos sobre las actividades que se realizaban aquella semana ) en la Republica Dominicana, mas concreto en Punta Cana.


	14. Capitulo 14

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, Harry x Severus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**CAPITULO 14**

Lord Voldemort se encontraba sentado en _"La Sala"_ completamente furioso y fustado, por mas que intentara contactar con el chico dorado de Dumblerdore ninguno de sus intentos tuvieron éxito.

Desde la ultima vez que había contactado con el chico ( y matando a esos tres) que ordeno a todos sus fieles la única misión de encontrarlo y traérselo ante su presencia.

En una de las reuniones descubrió que quien había encontrado al chico con vida era ni mas ni menos que unos de sus mejores hombres, el cual le tenia una importante misión que hacer en Hogwarts pero ahora que sabia que era un aliado del "viejo" lo único que quería de el era verlo muerto por su propia varita ( eso si una vez lo hubiese doblegado con el dolor de la tortura y ... haberlo dejado a merced de aquellos que tenían un interés _"especial"_ por el frió y estoico hombre).

Tom en su ultima reunión con los mortífagos ordeno que ...

**_FLASH BACK_ **

- Bien mis hombres – dijo con voz profunda y siseante – les tengo una sorpresa

Nadie dijo nada pero todos lo miraba atentos

- Potter sigue vivo...

Hubo un murmullo momentáneo que se apago prácticamente de inmediato

- Como decía sigue vivo y esta con nada mas y nada menos que con nuestro querido Severus Snape.

Otro murmullo que fue acallado por loas siguientes palabras del lord

- ... el traidor, el que trabaja o ha trabajado para la orden de Dumblerdore

uno de los mortífagos se adelanto un paso para pedir la palabra.

¿si Lucius?

- Mi señor díganos que quiere que hagamos y lo haremos de inmediato – dijo sabiendo lo que el lord estaba apunto de decir.

- Buscadlos, encontradlos a ambos y traerlos aquí, Potter es mío así que lo quiero entero, con Snape divertiros como queráis pero quiero el placer de matarlo y o mismo

- Así se ara – dijeron todos con un brillo maniaco en los ojos.

Minutos más tarde todos salían de _"La Sala"_ pero el Dark Lord de tuvo a uno de ellos

-Peter quiero que vayas al colegio y que te enteres donde los ha escondido el viejete amante de muggles.

- Si .. mi lord

- Esperaré tus informes pronto

**_FIN FLASH BACK_ **

Desde esa reunión habían pasado varios días ( dos para ser exactos) pero no encontraron ni una sola pista de los dos objetivos principales del lord.

Lo que nadie sospechaba era que el lord oscuro por excelencia tenía una obsesión y esta era la que tenia los ojos esmeralda mas impactantes que hubiese visto en su vida.

_- "... donde estas pequeño, donde te encuentras"_ pensaba mientras miraba el atardecer rojo sangre por la gran ventana de su dormitorio.


	15. Capitulo 15

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, Harry x Severus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**CAPITULO 15**

Desde que Peter se coló en la escuela que no había parado de buscar información o cualquier rumor sobre el paradero de Potter y Snape, pero ellos estaban igual que los mortífagos _"nadie sabía nada"_ e incluso pensaban que el chico continuaba muerto, cuando en realidad estaba con _"el traidor"._

La rata paro en seco u se escondió cuando escucho una voces que se acercaban a el.

- ... por mas que insistas minerva no te puedo decir donde se encuentra Severus.

- Pero hace mucho que tenía que haber vuelto ¿ o no?

- Lo se pero lo "envié" a otro lugar para que investigara (y disfrutara).

- Albus me escondes algo lo se, desde que volviste de la mansión de Severus que te ves diferente ... mas tranquilo... sobre todo después de la _"perdida"_ de harry, eso no es normal.

- Mi querida minerva ya te contaré lo que descubrir mas tarde ... a su debido momento y si tanto quieres saber sobre la salud de Severus, te diré que se encuentra bien y que lo envié fuera del país y que no volverá hasta tres días antes del comienzo del curso escolar.

¿así que no volverá hasta dentro de 12 días?

- Exactamente .

Toda esa información fue seguida con todo lujo de detalles por un pequeño roedor que no les perdió de vista.

Una vez escucho toda la conversación, salió del colegio y sus terrenos y se presento ante su señor.


	16. Capitulo 16

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, Harry x Severus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**CAPITULO 16**

Después de mucho batallar harry consiguió ni lo que Albus había logrado durante los últimos _"casi"_ 20 años, hacer que Severus Snape se relajara e incluso que se divirtiera con el.

No había día que no hiciesen algo distinto, el primero lo pasaron yendo de compras, el segundo harry convenció a Severus para que le enseñara a nadar mejor ( ya que el no sabia mucho y quería hacer la excursión a la zona coralina de inmersión con bombona) y ahora en su tercer día ambos habían planificado ir por la mañana a montar a caballo y por la tarde Severus quería ver un espectáculo que organizaban los animadores de hotel.

- Venga harry que ya es de día y tenemos que desayunas bastante antes de montar a caballo

- mmmm... Severus solo 5 minutos mas

- Ni 5 ni uno... ?ARRIBA! – le grito mientras le quitaba la fina sabana que le cubría.

El moreno se estiró como todo buen gatito, lo que izo que Severus no apartara su mirad del cuerpo del muchacho

Le fascinaba sus movimientos gráciles, como su abdomen estaba finamente marcado, el movimiento ondulante que hacia su cola cuando estaba contento o animado y sobretodo cuando se ponía a ronronear con su cercanía o cuando _"casualmente"_ quedaban demasiado pegado o unidos al momento de irse a dormir.

Pasaron un día fantástico ( eso si cada dos por tres se ponían protector solar del mas fuerte que encontraron, ese era el momento que los dos disfrutaban ya que podían tener contacto con la piel del otro ... rozarla... acariciarla...)

Por la noche fueron al restaurante de comida italiana ( harry distintos restaurantes, con distinto tipos de cocina), mantuvieron una conversación tranquila solo temas sin importancia.

Poco antes de finalizar la cena Severus se dio cuenta que el chico había bebido demasiado vino o no estaba acostumbrado a tomarlo y le había subido demasiado.

- Venga harry por hoy ya has bebido demasiado

- Vamos sevy ... ip ...aún no quiero volver... ip ... porque no vamos a la playa - decía mientas se le acercaba de forma muy sensual y provocativa

- No ... tu ... tu no estas en condiciones para ir a ninguna parte ... solo ... solo a la cama _"no puedo creer que se me este insinuando tan descaradamente ... por dios pero si a duras penas puedo resistirme"_ – pensaba el pobre hombre.

Snape condujo como buenamente pudo al chico hasta "su apartamento", una vez allí, lo llevó al dormitorio con la esperanza de que cuanto tocara la cama se quedara dormido, pero lo que espero fue el súbito empujón haciendo que cayera junto al chico sobre la cama y como este "prácticamente" le cayera sobre suyo en un ataque de besos y caricias.

Harry parecía fuera de control besaba y tocaba a Snape como si su vida pendiera de ello, el _"pobre"_ profesor por mas que intento no se lo pudo quitar de encima.

- Potter (beso) pare (beso) inme ( beso) diata (beso) mente (beso) de besarme ( beso) y ... ?oh dios!

El moreno se había tendido sobre Severus y comenzó a frotarse contra él, lo continuaba besando con fiereza y pasión sin medida al notar los inútiles intentos del mago adulto de quitárselo de encima.

_- "Dios que pare, que pare o no seré capaz de resistirlo"_ – era el pensamiento de Severus – _"...a la mierda ... si él esta dispuesto ...pues ¿por qué no?"_

Severus comenzó a responder a las caricias y besos del moreno se amoldo al ritmo con el que el chico se frotaba contra el, haciendo que sus creciente erecciones chocaran consiguiendo sacar de ambos unos profundos gemidos.

- ... aaaaa.. mmmmmm... no pares ... por dios continua – le ronroneaba harry de forma sensual mientras quedaba bajo su profesor , al cual tenia sujeto con sus piernas por su cintura.

- Har ... Harry ¿estas seguro que quieres continuar? – le pregunto de forma jadeante.

Como única respuesta recibió un apasionado beso mientras el chico le acariciaba la nuca suavemente.

Estuvieron así durante bastante rato, entre besos y caricias se fueron quitando la ropa lentamente.

Harry nunca había experimentado tanto placer pero aun así deseaba más ... deseaba tener a su _"¿amante?"_ mas cerca, mas unido a él pero no sabia como pedirlo.

Severus se lo estaba pasando en grande, realmente disfrutaba con lo que estaba haciéndole al joven Gryffindor, le encantaba ver con se retorcía bajo su toque, como repetidamente buscaba sus labios para que fueran besados y lo que más le gustaba eran esos gemidos mitad ronroneo cada vez que acariciaba algún punto sensible de su nueva y mejorada anatomía.

Lentamente fue bajando la mano por el torso hacía los abdominales finamente marcados hasta topar con el ultimo obstáculo ... la ropa interior del chico, pero eso no lo detuvo, paso suavemente la mano sobre la tela y fue recompensado con un fuerte jadeo y con un fuerte estremecimiento del joven , el cual se agarro con ansia a su cuelo mientras se movía con más ganas para conseguir mayor contacto.

Lenta , muy lentamente la prenda fue deslizándose por las firmes piernas del moreno, mientras este besaba el cuello de Severus cada vez de forma más lenta y suave.

Snape iba a besarlo de nuevo pero se sorprendió al ver que el joven se había dormido

-_ "OH no ... justo ahora no ... ?MIERDA!" – fue el pensamiento del pobre hombre_

Lo miró detenidamente y le impacto la inocencia que su rostro irradiaba en ese momento

- "Con lo inocente que es , nadie diría que sea tan bueno en la cama" 

Se apartó lentamente del cuerpo del chico y lo arropo con la fina sabana

Buenas noches pequeño ... que descanses – le dijo para ha continuación besarlo lentamente

_- "Bueno y ahora que hago con "esto"_ _"_– pensó viendo la crecida erección – "_buff , creo que lo de cada noche "_ - se dijo mientras se iba al baño para tomar una ducha bien fría.

Una vez más _"tranquilizado"_ volvió a la cama donde de forma prácticamente automática el joven se acurruco junto y sobre él .

****

**Bueno esta vez nos os podreis quejar, jejejej, seis capitulos de una sentada ., espero y deseo que os hayan gustado .**

**Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han dejado mensajes de ánimo, me ayudan mucho a seguir subiendo capitulos ( y como no a recordame que debo subirlos, jejejeje, esta cabeza mia es un desastre .) **

**Nos vemos en los siguientes capitulos**

**Kat "la gata" basted**


	17. Capitulo 17

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAPITULO 17**

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Severus , llamó al servicio de habitaciones y pidió que le trajeran un desayudo basado prácticamente en frutas y de zumo de naranja y piña.

Un gemido lastimero le indico que el joven león comenzaba o ya estaba despierto.

Buenos días . - le dijo en voz alta y curiosamente alegre

Ouch ... no grite por favor – dijo mientras se cogía la cabeza con ambas manos

¡Je! . creo no equivocarme al pensar que esta es tu primera resaca ¿cierto?

Ouch ... cállate ... por favor – medio suplico el chico

Anda tomate esto – le dijo mientras le alcanzaba un vial que contenía una sustancia azulina

¿qué es?

Es una poción para la resaca ... diría que la necesitar con urgencia ¿o no? .

El moreno no le respondió , cogió el vial y se lo tomo todo de un golpe, sabiendo que muy probablemente tendría un sabor asqueroso.

Date una ducha y vístete dentro de veinte minutos nos traerán el desayuno

Si ... Severus ... este ... ¿qué paso anoche?

_"¿no recuerda nada? ... bueno es mejor así ¿no? "-_ pensaba Severus

_"ouch.. duele... mmmm ... odio no acordarme de nada"-_ se dijo harry frotándose la cabeza con el champú con olor a manzana que tanto le gustaba.

Harry sal que ya tenemos aquí el desayuno

Voy .

El chico salió con solo una pequeña toalla cubriéndole la cadera y tenia otra igual de pequeña con la que se secaba vigorosamente el cabello

_"mmmmmmm... verlo así me dan ganas de terminar con lo que comenzamos anoche"_ – era el pensamiento lujurioso de Snape

_"¿Por qué me mira de esa forma tan ...¿ hambrienta? ... estoy seguro que paso algo ayer pero él no me lo quiere decir ... tendré que averiguarlo"_ – se propuso el oji-verde.

Desayunaron ambos sobre la cama, disfrutaron de las frescas y exóticas frutas, dando y recibiendo inocentes y "_inconscientes_" mimos.

El resto del día lo pasaron en la playa hasta que se izo hora de volver para darse una ducha rápida e ir a cenar al restaurante, ese día fueron al restaurante japonés.

Una vez finalizada la cena, donde Severus se comió un pequeño trozo de Wasabi consiguiendo que a harry le diera un ataque de risa por ver como su profesor pasaba por todos los colores hasta que se le paso.

Más tarde se dirigieron a la playa donde habían preparado una plataforma donde la gente podría bailar, una barra con bebidas y música hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

Todos bailaban y se lo pasaban bien hasta que ...


	18. Capitulo 18

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "_cambios_" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAPITULO 18**

Desde el momento en que Colaguasano informó que el traidor y el chico no se encontraban en la isla el Dark Lord movilizo a todos sus siervos para que ( si hacia falta) recorrieran todo el planeta.

Tres días después y por pura casualidad un par de jóvenes reclutas habían ido hasta la republica dominicana a "_investigar_" ( bueno en realidad a descansar y tomar el sol) pero fue allí donde reconocieron al profesor de pociones el cual estaba junto a un impresionante chico de largo pelo negro e impresionantes ojos esmeraldas ( al cual no reconocieron en ese momento).

Cuando informaron al Lord este prometió recompensarlos ya que no solo habían encontrado al traidor sino que suponía ( casi estaba 1oo seguro) que el chico que ambos mencionaron era ni mas ni menos que Potter.

A la mañana siguiente por orden explicita del lord, Lucius, Nott y colagusano se presentaron al hotel donde se hospedaban los dos fugitivos todos vestidos como muggles.

Pidieron un bungalow cerca de la playa ( donde esta la de Sev y Harry) y pasaron el día allí buscando a sus presas, no fue hasta prácticamente al atardecer que los vieron "_riendo_" y dirigiéndose hacia a sus habitaciones.

Lucius que los tenia muy vistos casi no los reconoció ... bueno no recoció al muchacho que andaba tranquilamente junto a Snape.

Por la noche cenaron en el mismo restaurante que ellos, casi se ponen a reír al ver a Severus comerse el Wasabi , después los siguieron hasta la playa donde se sorprendieron al ver a los dos bailar y no solo por separado sino también algún que otro tema lento.

En el momento en que se separen lo suficiente el uno del otro ...- comenzó Lucius

... si es que se separan, parecen un par de sanguijuelas en celo – dijo interrumpiendo Nott

como decía ...(��) , en el momento en que estén separados vosotros dos entretened a Severus, yo me ocupare de Potter, cuando lo tenga os haré una señal para que "d_ejéis de jugar_" con el traidor y lo podáis atrapar.

De acuerdo – dijeron los dos mortífagos.

El moreno dejo a Severus en el centro de la pista mientras él iba a busca un par de bebidas.

Mira a quien tenemos aquí... si es el "_carbonizado_" en persona

Harry se giro y se lo quedo mirando con una ceja levantada el mas puro estilo Snape

Oh! Un Malfoy en terreno de muggles... ¿Qué le ha pasado ... ahora si le gustan los diversiones de los no mágicos? – dijo sarcástico el moreno

La verdad es que no solo estoy aquí por esa razón...

¿... por el Wasabi?

Jejejeje ... no eso se lo dejo a Snape – le respondió al tiempo que le cogía por el brazo

No me toques – gruño el moreno enseñando los colmillos los cuales no vio Malfoy por que harry aun llevaba el hechizo que le puso Severus.

Lucius no contesto, solo saco su varita y apunto a harry el cual con un ágil movimiento se separo del rubio y le puso una de sus garras en la garganta

Yo de ti me lo pensaría dos veces antes de volver a intentarlo – le dijo el moreno

Malfoy se quedo de piedra al ver que la situación se había girado en su contra.

Severus seguía en la pista esperando a Harry con sus bebidas pero algo en su interior e despertó ... una sensación de agobio y repulsión hacía alguien, se giro y por el rabillo del ojo vio a dos de sus ex-compañeros mortífagos. Rápidamente pero con disimulo salió de la pista de baile para no implicar a nadie en la "_segura_" pelea que estaba apunto de iniciarse.

Una vez lejos los busco pero estos no se encontraban donde los había visto anteriormente.

Ese algo izo que se dirigiera un poco mas lejos de la zona de bebida y allí vio algo que lo paralizo momentáneamente.

Harry rodeado por tres mortífago los cuales intentaban sin mucho éxito atrapa el chico, pero todo se puso en contra del moreno cuando Nott le lanzo un cruciatus que lo izo parase de rodillas intentando no gritar. Fue en ese momento en el que Lucius lo dejo inconsciente con un hechizo , se lo cargo al hombro y los cuatro desaparecieron.

Cuando Snape salió del shock se traslado a las afueras de Hogwarts y de allí fue corriendo hacia el castillo donde encontró a Dumblerdore, McGonagall, Sirius y Remus desayunando ( hay que tener en cuenta el cambio horaria que son unas seis horas de diferencia)

Albus ... se ... se lo han llevado

¿Qué¿ A quien? – preguntaron Sirius y Remus

A quien va ser a ... a harry ... no se como nos localizaron pero en un momento tres de ellos lo han rodeado y ... y se lo han llevado yo ... yo no pude hacer nada – Snape , el estoico hombre "_sin sentimientos_" estaba apunto de quebrarse ante dos de su mayores Némesis.

Severus siéntate y descansa mientras nosotros movilizamos a toda la orden y a los aurores que están con nosotros – le dijo el anciano director al ver como el hombre retenía a duras penas las lagrimas

Cuando todos salieron Severus no pudo tener por mas tiempo las gana s del llorar y se dejo ir.

Mientras tanto Albus reunió a toda la gente en el gran comedor y comenzaron a trazar un plan del todo desesperado para recuperar al joven Gryffindor que todos crean muerto, claro esta después de que Dumblerdore revelara que el chico esta vivo y que lo había escondido junto a Snape.


	19. Capitulo 19

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "_cambios_" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAPITULO 19**

Los tres mortífagos se presentaron ante su señor cargando a un joven de pelo largo y negro.

Mi señor aquí lo tiene – dijo Lucius inclinándose para soltar al joven y besar el borde de la túnica de su amo.

El Lord no dijo nada, solo se acerco al chico retirándole un mechón de pelo para dejar al descubierto la famosa cicatriz que le hiciera tiempo atrás.

Voldemort saco su varita y con un crucio despertó al chico, que lo hizo gritando, una vez despierto paro la maldición.

Buenos días pequeño – dijo con puro sarcasmo

Serán para ti serpiente, para mi era buenas noches hasta que estos me jodieron la fiesta – respondió con voz inusualmente fría.

Todos los presentes incluido el lord quedaron impresionados pro la fuerza de carácter del chico , el cual esperaban ver retrocediendo de miedo y no con esa mirada de "_dejadme tranquilo Oh veréis"._

Lord Voldemort ordeno que se lo llevaran y que le dieran el _"tratamiento especial"._

Horas mas tarde Harry Potter se encontraba exhausto sudoroso adolorido y encadenado a una pared de piedra, después de soporta la maldición cruciatus y otras igual de dolorosas.

Fue entonces cuan Voldemort izo acto de presencia en la celda donde esperaba encontrar a un adolescente con la voluntad quebrada y no a uno que aunque no el cuerpo totalmente adolorido aun conservaba esa miras desafiante.

Parece que habéis perdido la practica ¿no? – dijo sin apartar la mirada del pecho descubierto del muchacho.

Mi señor ay algo raro en el

¿raro? Explícate

este ... será mejor que lo vea usted mismo – dijo mientras aplicaba un cruciatus sobre el joven.

Voldemort no aparto la mirada del moreno y se fijo que la imagen del joven mago parecía distorsionarse por segundos.

Para ... quiero comprobar una cosa – dijo mientras se acercaba al joven encadenado – Finitte encantatum

La imagen del ven se distorsiono por completo para volver a ajustarse y esta vez mostrar la verdadera.

Ante ellos se presento un joven alto, de largo pelo negro, orejas picudas que sobresalían de ente el pelo y cuando el Lord le cogió el mentón para verle la cara vio unos increíbles ojos esmeralda metalizado de pupilas verticales y si te fijabas bien podías apreciar una preciosa y lustrosa cola negra.

Tom se quedo impresionado al verlo, de un movimiento de varita lo dejo inconsciente y ordeno que lo llevaran a su dormitorio

Dijo que ya sabia como doblegar al chico.

En la mente de Tom Riddle apareció con claridad un antiguo hechizo que leyó en su época de colegial, un hechizo que por casualidad encontró en la sección restringida, un hechizo de magia oscura para quedarse con el poder y fuerza de la persona a la cual fuera dirigido.


	20. Capitulo 20

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAPITULO 20**

En el momento en el que harry recupero la conciencia supo que no se encontraba en una mazmorra, pero si atado sobre algo blando y cubierto con algo suave.

Veo que por fin has despertado ... no hace falta que lo disimules lo se por tu respiración.

El oji-verde abrió los ojos y e quedo atónito, se encontraba sobre una enorme cama atado a los doseles de la misma, la cual se encontraba en una impresionante habitación finamente decorada.

¿Dónde estoy?

En mi dormitorio ¿dónde sino? – dijo con tono divertido

¿Qué se supone que hago aquí y no en una de tus sucias mazmorras? – replico con voz - fría el moreno

Harry tenia una ligera idea pero nunca imagino lo que el lord estaba apunto de decirle

te responderé, estas aquí porque pienso utilizar contigo un antiguo hechizo el cual me trasferirá todos tus poderes y energía

¿Piensas matarme cierto? –dijo sin que la voz le temblase

No ... todo lo contrario te convertiré en mi consorte y ...

?Qué? Eso nunca.

Silencio – dijo el Lord apuntándole con la varita y dejándolo momentáneamente sin voz – como te iba diciendo ... pasaras por un hechizo antiguo y de magia oscura y sobretodo será absolutamente placentero para mi persona – dijo mientras de sentaba junto a harry en la cama y lentamente con la varita hacia descender la sabana que lo cubría, dejando ver el cuerpo desnudo del joven

_-�¡ ESTOY DESNUDO! Como es que estoy desnudo y a que se refería este desgraciado al decir que seria muy placentero para el ... no pensara ... no querrá ...¿violarme?_ – pensó mientras se tensaba y se ponía blanco

Bueno harry será mejor que comencemos estoy seguro que lo disfrutaremos ... o al menos yo lo disfrutare – dijo sonriendo burlonamente.

Con un brusco movimiento dejó a la vista el cuerpo desnudo del Gryffindor, lentamente posó una de sus manos ( _ahora humanas ya que su cuerpo era prácticamente el mismo que tuvo una vez cuando era joven_) en la mejilla y con un toque suave y algo frío la recorrió , luego siguió bajando por el cuello donde se entretuvo en poco para seguir bajando hasta su pecho donde dio un rudo pellizco al pezón izquierdo del joven el cual gruño de forma amenazante ante el tato que ese proyecto de ser humano le esta dando.

Sabes una cosa "_gatito_" – dijo de forma extrañamente sensual el Lord – me encantan los cambios que tu cuerpo a sufrido , ahora si que pareces un autentico Gryffindor – dijo esto ultimo con malicia mientras tocaba la suave y larga cola del chico.

Maldita sea suéltame – gruñó esta vez enseñando los blancos colmillos.

Shhh ... tendrás que relajarte o sino sí que te acabaré haciendo ... daño.

De un movimiento de varita Tomo Riddle también conocido como Lord Voldermort quedo completamente desnudo ante la atónita mirada de un joven de preciosos ojos esmeralda.

Su figura era la de un muchacho que no sobrepasaba los veinticinco, de cuerpo atlético, pecho amplio , piernas marcadas pero no en exceso , abdominales marcados y ... bueno que esta bien.. pero que muy bien "_dotado_".

Tom sabía que para que el hechizo diese resultado el _"donante"_ debía estar estimulado y preparado (quisiera o no) para la unión, si lo hacía de forma violenta, si cometía una violación sin que el muchacho estuviese debidamente preparado , la transmisión de poderes sería inútil , incluso corría el riesgo que se volviera en su contra y quedar él drenado y sin fuerzas, por esa razón tenía temporalmente que seducir , estimular y preparar hasta que el hechizo pudiera salir a la perfección.

Lo bueno según el Lord, es que el joven era todo un bocadito y no le importaba darle placer, aunque el se resistiera. Tom sabía como y de que forma provocar la lujuria y el deseo en el joven cuerpo del que se estaba apunto de convertir en su amante.

Ahora otra vez poso la mano por la mejilla, cuello, pecho pero en ese instante se entretuvo a estimular los rosaditos pezones del joven el cual seguía gruñendo pero que al mismo tiempo sin poder evitarlo comenzaba a excitarse.

Tom se tumbó a su lado y dejo que su mano bajara hacía la cintura se entretuviera en el ombligo, rozara las caderas y siguiera su recorrido por sus piernas dejando ignorado el miembro semi-erecto el mas joven.

Harry no llegaba ha entender lo que le ocurría , odiaba con toda su alma al bastardo que tenía a su lado , odiaba sentir sus suaves manos recorriendo su cuerpo y como este lo estaba traicionando al estar respondiendo a cada una de las sensaciones que le hacía sentir, todo él temblaba ante sus roces, su torso se convulsiono cuando la "_serpiente_" le había acariciado los pezones de forma suave al igual que sus caderas la cuales se elevaron cuando la mano paso rozándola.

_"Dios porqué ... yo ... yo no quiero esto ... o por lo menos no con él"_ – pensaba desesperado el muchacho mientras se le escapaba una lágrima.

Tom se inclino sobre el pecho del joven y comenzó a besarlo y cuando tuvo a su alcance los pezones los beso para a continuación lamerlos y seccionarlos suavemente hasta dejarlos endurecidos y una vez que lo consiguió lo atrapo y dio un suave mordisquito haciendo que el moreno se sobresaltara y soltara un grito de sorpresa, sin saber cuando le había retirado el hechizo de su voz.

Bien eso esta bien ... no te contengas gatito quiero oir todos y cada uno de tus ronroneos – susurro lujuriosamente Tom

No ... Nunca... ¡ah! – dijo el joven intentando reprimir los jadeos.

"_Ya lo veremos pequeño_" – pensó al comprobar como el cuerpo si que deseaba mas de sus atenciones – "_ veamos que ocurre si ..."_

¡Ah! ... de ...déjame

Harry no se esperaba que el Lord comenzara a masturbarlo lenta pero sin pauso, causándole el mejor placer que nunca había experimentado (o eso creía, ya que no recordaba la noche que paso con Sev)

_"Bien, suficiente ahora pasaré a lo mejor ... prepáralo para la unión"_ – se dijo Tom con lujuria, mientras se lamía dos de sus dedos.

Cuando los tuvo bien lubricados los dirigió hacia la ultima parte que tenia sin tocar del chico, pero justo en el momento que iba a tocarlo...

�¡BUUUUMMMMM!

Gritos y explosiones hicieron que Tom dejara lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Mierda y ahora ¡QUE! – dijo frustrado, pero el asombre llego a su rostro cuando miro al moreno, cuyo semblante estaba sonriente – Y tu ¿porqué sonríes? – le pregunto.

Esta aquí... él esta aquí ... puedo olerlo – ronroneo feliz.

En ese instante entró como alma que lleva el diablo Lucius Malfoy que sin ningún tipo de ceremonia ni asombro por la desnudez de ambos hombres dijo.

¡Señor ... Dumblerdore... esta aquí¡Mi señor son muchos y el traidor esta con ellos!

Fue en ese momento cuan Tom entendió las palabras del muchacho... Snape era el "_dueño_" del joven "_gatito_" y había ido a buscarlo.


	21. Capitulo 21

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "_cambios_" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAPITULO 21**

En la otra punta de la mansión Severus Snape iba dejando inconscientes o muertos a todo mortífago que se le cruzara por delante. No hacía ni un minuto que había "interrogado" a uno de sus ex-compañeros y este le informó que habían torturado al chico y que después de descubrir su nueva apariencia el Lord ordeno que se lo llevaran a sus aposentos.

_"Como le haga algo... lo mato con mis propias manos "_ – era el pensamiento del estoico hombre, el cual tuvo un escalofrió al pensar que no era solamente torturarlo que querría el Lord ... que ... muy probablemente querría ... – _"dios que me este equivocando"_ – rogaba interiormente mientras dejaba K.O. a otro mortífago.

Mientras Severus se iba acercando al dormitorio del Lord y la orden del Fénix y un gran numero de aurores iban derrotando a todos los encapuchados ...

Mierda... tendremos que dejar nuestras "_carantoñas_" para dentro de un rato.

Por mi no hace falta que te des prisa – le contesto con ironía el joven

No, harry , vendré en poco rato ... cuando haya matado a unos magos mediocres y ... a cierto traidor.

Al escuchar esto su estomago se contrajo, no quería que le sucediera nada a SU Severus.

El Lord se levanto y vistio con un movimiento de varita, luego cubrió el desnudo cuerpo del chico y cuando se disponia a marcharse ...

�¡ BUUMM!

Ante él se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que ...

Severus ... mi "_querido_" Severus... ¿qué te trae por aquí?

No te hagas el tonto y suelta al chico ... Tom

Mmm ... me parece que ... no ... jejeje el chico es todo un bocado y pienso comérmelo enterito.

Sobre mi cadáver

Tus deseos se peden cumplir Snape y creo que te lo concederé – dijo apuntándolo con la varita - �¡ CRUCIO!

Severus esquivo la maldición y a partir de aquí las maldiciones iban y venían sin cesar, mientras que el mas joven intentaba soltar las cuerda que lo mantenían atado a la cama.

Una de las maldiciones chocó con el poste derecho con lo cual harry consiguió liberar su mano, una vez que hubo soltado todas las ataduras cogió su ropa que se encontraba a un lado de la cama curiosamente bien doblada, se la puso y cuando se disponía ha ayudar a Severus ...

Argggg... – Severus fue lanzado fuertemente contra una de las paredes cerca donde se encontraba Harry.

¡Severus! ... venga responde ... vamos ... no ... no me dejes ... – sollozaba el muchacho

Que tierno... ¿realmente te gusta el murciélago este?

Eso a ti no te importa ¡ASESINO! – grito harry sin levantar la vista del cuerpo inconsciente del que consideraba su "_amigo_".

Bueno ahora que ya estamos "_solos_" de nuevo ¿por qué no continuamos con lo que habíamos dejado hace un rato? – le pregunto con picardía impresa en su voz.

Nunca me tendrás ¿me oyes?...�¡NUNCA!

Veo que te tendré que volveré a atar ya que por lo visto te interesa mas "_esto_" que pasar un buen rato conmigo – dijo riendo.

Cuando Tom intentó tocar a harry una aura oscura lo cubrió a él y a Snape protegiéndolos de la presencia del Lord Oscuro.

¿Pero que demonios?

Voldemort intentó de nuevo tocar al chico , pero esta vez vez un a aura blanca quien cubrió a los magos que se encontraban en el suelo.

_"No puede ser ... la magia pura lo protege ¿por qué?"_ – se preguntaba una y otra vez el Lord Oscuro.

Fue entonces cuando Harry levantó su mirada del cuerpo que yacía inconsciente entre sus brazos, para fijar sus esmeraldas metalizadas en las rubí del señor tenebroso.

Tu ... maldito bastardo ... como te has atrevido a dañarlo – gruñó el moreno

Eso es lo que siempre hago cuando algo se interpone en mi camino ... y ahora tu eres mi objetivo – le respondió tranquilamente.

La rabia que esos momentos sentía harry hizo que su magia se desestabilizara haciendo que una esfera de luz y oscuridad se creara frente suyo.

Sin saber exactamente lo que estaba haciendo , Harry cogió la esfera con las manos desnudas , lo cual hizo que un estremecimiento le recorriera el cuerpo entero haciendo que su cola se erizara, para luego lanzarla contra el cuerpo de Tom.

Este al ver como harry cogía la esfera con las manos se sobresalto , eso le indicaba que la magia pura lo había escogida, cuando vio como el chico le lanzaba la esfera de energía intento esquivarla, pero esta se expandió tocándolo de lleno.

Una luz cegadora se expandió por todo el dormitorio cegando a los dos magos que conservaban la conciencia, cuando pudieron ver de nuevo ...

JAJAJAJAJA ... ves no ha pasado nada.

... – Harry no dijo nada , solo miraba embelesado a Severus.

¡ Se acabo el juego! – dijo apuntando con la varita a Snape – ahora podrás centrarte solo en mí.

¿Qué pretendes hacer Tom? – susurro harry

¡Esto¡Adava Kedavra! – grito Tom

pero de su varita no salió nada

¿pero que? ... Adava Kedavra – volvió a repetir obteniendo el mismo resultado.

Así estuvo durante cinco minutos sin tan siquiera sacar unas míseras chispitas.

Deja de insistir Tom ... no conseguirás nada

¿Qué quieres decir?

Simple ... muggle ...

Porque me llamas "muggle" cuando sabes que soy el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

Lo fuiste, sí ... pero ahora eres un muggle como cualquier otro ... sin poderes – y con un movimiento de mano un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Tom se quedo mudo y en estado de shock ignorando el fuerte "desmayus" que lo dejo inconsciente.

Fuera del dormitorio todos los mortífagos cayeron inconscientes al mismo momento que lo hacia Tom Riddle, dejando a los aurores y a la orden del fénix completamente estupefactos.

La orden al completo fue en busca de Snape y Potter los cuales no sabían como los encontrarían.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontraron a Tom inconsciente, Severus con heridas no muy importantes y aun harry Potter intentando que despertara.


	22. Capitulo 22

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAPITULO 22**

Con una rapidez asombrosa llevaron a los tres ( sí los tres, Tom incluido) hasta Hogwarts a la ala mas escondida de la enfermería. Al llegar la señora Pomfrey quedo helada.

... Pe ... pero como es posible – dijo al ver al joven oji-verde.

Luego daré todas las explicaciones Poppy, pero ahora por favor revisa a Severus y luego dije en que condiciones se encuentra Tom.

¿Tom? ... vol ... volde... Voldemort – la aterrorizada mujer perdió el color al ver quien era el joven que habían tendido junto a la cama de Snape.

Sí, lo es ... pero percibo algo distinto en él y quisiera saber que es.

Rato mas tarde Poppy informaba que Snape estaba algo magullado y que tenia una pequeña conmoción por un golpe en la cabeza pero nada que un buen descanso no arreglara, en cambio Tom ... bueno ya no era una amenaza por el simple echo de que era un muggle saludable de unos veinticinco años el cual se encontraba inconsciente muy probablemente producido por un shock emocional ... en cambio a Harry ... bueno lo suyo era mas complicado ya que su poder era inimaginable, su cuerpo era "_perfecto_" y sus cambios ... bueno ella dijo que se podía "_solucionar_" pero el chico se negó rotundamente , diciendo que si había ocurrido era por algo ¿no?

Era la hora de la cena y todo el profesorado mas la orden al completo se encontraba en el gran comedor, hablando todos al mismo tiempo y sus conversación tenia un único tema: _¿cómo "coño" es que estaba vivo Harry?_

Silencio por favor ... – dijo Dumblerdore

Nadie le hizo el menos caso, incluso alguno ni lo oyeron.

Por favor silencio – dijo elevando un poco la voz ... con el mismo resultado.

¡SILENCIO! – grito y esta vez todos se lo quedaron mirando , miradas nada amigables en muchos de los casos.

Albos por favor "_ilumínanos_" – dijo un ¿sonriente? Sirius Black.

"Al menos no esta ..."

¿POR QUÉ NO NOS DIGISTE QUE HARRY ESTABA VIVO¿EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO SI ES QUE LO HACIAS? – los gritos del animago asustaron a mas de uno

Sirius por favor...

Ni por favor ni nada, como ... como pudiste mentirnos ... a nosotros y ... y los amigos de él... han estado llorando todo este tiempo.

... Buff si nos calmamos un poco os lo explicaré.

... – Todos callaron y esperaban impacientes una explicación ... una muy buena explicación, por haberlos deprimido de esa manera sobretodo a los de los presentes Remus y Sirius ( los cuales lo querían como si fuera su propio hijo).

Diez días después de que todos ( yo incluido) pensábamos que harry había muerto fui a ver como estaba Severus el cual no se había comunicado ni dado señales de vida ...

Y eso que tiene que ver con Harry ...Dumblerdore – interrumpió un furioso Sirius que era cogido por Remus para impedir que se abalanzara sobre el viejo director.

Tiene mucho que ver Sirius , mas de lo que te puedas imaginar, ahora si eres tan amable de calmarte y dejar que continué...

El animago se sentó y apretó con furia los brazos del sillón donde se encontraba sentado.

Por lo que pude saber, harry fue echadote casa de sus tíos el mismo día que fue atacada. Severus, aun no se como exactamente, encontró a harry y se lo llevo a su mansión ... antes que digas nada Sirius - dijo al ver como el hombre abría la boca para replicar – esto lo decidió después que el chico casi prefirió estar muerto o desaparecer.

¿Por qué ? – pregunto el hombre lobo

No se si os habéis dado cuenta pero la anatomía de harry a "_cambiado_" bruscamente, no solo su magia que ahora supera todas las previsiones, sino también su cuerpo dotándolo ... por así decirlo de ... apariencia poco humana... casi felina.

Una vez dijo eso todos meditaron durante unos minutos hasta que ...

¿Podemos verlo? – pregunto el animago a media voz

Sí... se encuentra en la habitación de Severus en el ala especial de la enfermería, lo esta...

Antes de que terminara la frase tanto el animago como el licántropo se habían levantado y salido corriendo.

Mientras tanto en el dormitorio de Snape.

Venga despierta – decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con suma suavidad - ¿no me vas ha decir que un golpecito de nada te va a deja sin tu brillante sarcasmo ¿no?

En ese momento unos ojos color onix se abrían y se fijaron en unos precios y preocupados color esmeralda metalizado.

¿Cómo estas¿te hizo algo¿llegué a tiempo de impedir que ese bast...?

Fue cortado por unos dedos que se posaron en sus labios.

Shhh... no digas nada ... estoy bien ... no me hizo nada ... bueno sin contar los cruciatus ... y si, llegaste a tiempo de impedir que ese bastardo me violara.

Menos mal – le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla y el chico ronronea dulcemente.


	23. Capitulo 23

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAPITULO 23**

Durante unos minutos estuvieron así, un silencio solo roto por los suaves ronroneos de harry.

Pero de repente se oyeron pasos apresurados desde el final del pasillo, eran mas de un persona. Harry se recostó al lado de Severus y este lo abrazo de igual manera que las noches anteriores.

La puerta fue abierta de forma brusca y repentina dejando ver a dos personas en el umbral de la misma, estos era ... temus Lupin y Sirius Black.

¡HARRY! – fue el grito de alegría que sonó al unísono.

El primero en llegar a su lado fue Sirius, el cual paro en seco al ver la forma tan posesiva que tenia Severus de coger la fina cintura del oji-verde. Iba a ponerse a grítale al "_grasiento_" cuando noto la cálida mano del licántropo sobre su hombro.

Buena noches ¿como os encontráis? – pregunto de forma amable Remus

Por suerte estamos bien Lupin – respondió como siempre Snape.

Snivellus podrías soltar la cintura de "_mi_" ahijado – gruño Black

Severus no respondió, pero si que se acerco mas al cuerpo del mas joven y este ( como ambos se dieron cuenta) no le importo.

Fue entones que se fijaron en los cambios del joven Potter.

Harry mi niño ... como ... como es posible...

Te preguntas por mis "_cambios_" ¿no?

Los dos hombres movieron la cabeza de forma afirmativa

Realmente no lo se – respondió encogiéndose de hombres.

¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estaba vivo? No sabes lo mucho que he sufrido pensando que había vuelto a fallar a james – dijo Sirius mientras lo espachurraba ente sus brazos.

Si ... Sirius .. aire – dijo harry quedándose sin oxigeno.

Antes de que alguien pudiera separa a Sirius de harry, Severus le mando un expeliarmus mientras cogía a Potter y lo volvía a tener , esta vez en su regazo y el chico se acurruco sobre el pecho del ex-mortífago.

Los presentes se quedaron de piedra al ver la imagen que presentaba los dos, los que hacia menos de tres meses se odiaban a matar ahora ante ellos se estaban abrazando, acurrucando y ...solo Remus se dio cuenta de la forma de mirarse que tenían en esos momento, en sus miradas se podían ver claramente destellos de puro amor e incluso algo de deseo y lujuria.

¡Se puede saber que coño te pasa Snivellus! – grito el animago cuando pudo ponerse en pie.

Lo estabas asfixiando o acaso eres tan animal de no haberte dado cuentas de que TU ahijado se estaba quedando sin aire.

Yo ..yo... Harry ¿es cierto?

El moreno solo movió la cabeza sin tan siquiera moverse de donde estaba

Lo siento – dijo apenado Sirius

No pasa nada – le respondió suavemente mientras era acurrucado por Severus.

Sirius no se creía lo que estaba viendo , harry ... su pequeño harry , era abrazado por su enemigo de la escuela y este parecía de lo mas cómodo.

Remus miraba la misma escena y prefirió dejarlos así... ya hablaría con el chico cuando no tuviera a su sobre protector padrino cerca.

Después de media hora hablando con ambos , los visitantes abandonaron la enfermería.

Buff ... menos mal que pro fin se han ido - replico Snape mientras se tumbaba en la cama.

Sip . ... la verdad es que se han preocupado mucho por mí

No de deprimas, era lo mejor que podías hacer ... ahora ya podrás contarles todo "y ojala yo pueda decirte lo que me provocas" –pensó

¿Por qué no nos vamos de aquí? – propuso el joven.

¿Y que madame Pomfrey nos grite? ... vale .

En poco tiempo ambos estaban vestidos y preparados para escaquearse de la enfermería.

Cuando madame Pomfrey llego a la enfermería se la encontró vacía, ninguno de sus dos pacientes se encontraba allí.

Se dirigió a la chimenea y lanzando unos polvos azules ( no polvos floo) le dio la voz de alarma a Dumblerdore.

Poppy tranquilízate por favor ... seguro que están bien.

¡Como que bien? Pero si Snape no esta en condiciones de ir a ninguna parte.

... Pero ambos se han ido y me apostaría lo que quieras a que están juntos

Albus ... tu sabes algo ...¿no es así?

Oh ... saber ... lo que se dice saber ... no es ... pero solo te aseguro que los dos están juntos y bien.

Bueno si usted me asegura que ambos están bien...

Lo están Poppy ... lo están.

Bien.. entonces no diré nada – dijo finalizando la conversación – "_solo espero que no se les ocurra hacer ninguna tontería_" – pensó preocupada la enfermera.

Potter esto es un baño de mujeres.

Lo se, pero también es algo mas

Y dirigiéndose hacia uno de los grifos siseo "_ábrete_"

¡QUE?

Shhh... solo es la entrada a la cámara de los secretos y solo la puedes abrir un hablante pársel.

Snape no dijo nada y siguió a Potter por el pasillo de piedra hasta llegar a una enorme puerta custodiada por unas serpientes, las cuales se movieron a escuchar la orden dada por el muchacho.

Y de allí se dirigieron hacia ...


	24. Capitulo 24

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAPITULO 24**

Ambos llegaron a una habitación que se encontraba semioculta al lado de la impresionante estatua de Salazar Slytherin.

Ésta estaba decorada en tonos oscuros y de una gran variedad de verdes y plateados , lo que hacia que la estancia pareciese un bonito y confortable jardín botánico, estaba formada por una espléndida chimenea , dos sillones anchos y un cómodo sofá tri-plaza con una mesa para el té justo en frente del fuego , también había una mesa con el escudo de Salazar grabado en la misma y cuatro sillas, el suelo estaba completamente cubierto de finas y costosas alfombras y en las paredes había colgados varios tapices y unos de ellos ( el mas grande) era el árbol genealógico de la familia Slytherin hasta la actualidad ( donde se podía ver a Tom y a los chicas que resultaron ser hija y sobrina del mismo).

Los dos se sentaron en el gran sofá frente al fuego. Se miraron y como si una corriente los atravesará la apartaron y se sonrojaron.

Yo ... este ... ¿quieres tomar algo?

... Sí... un té.

Ahora mismo te lo traigo – harry se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y desapareció por una puerta que se encontraba en el lado izquierdo de la chimenea.

_"Que me pasa, porque ahora me siento incapaz de mirarle o incluso de estar a su lado"_ – pensaba mientras calentaba el agua para el té.

Mientras en la salas de estar...

_"Dios... reacciona Severus te estas comportando como una quinceañera en su primera cita... respira ... expira... inspira...arggg imposible soy incapaz de controlar estos malditos nervios" _– eran los pensamientos de Snape mientras daba vueltas por la sala

Tomaron el té en silencio y lanzándose miraditas inquietas sin atreverse a decir nada.

Veras yo ... – dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Habla tu ...- volvieron a decir esta vez sonrojándose.

Harry se acerco a Severus y tapándole los labios le dijo.

Por favor deja que yo te lo diga ¿sí? – pregunto a Severus, el cual solo asintió – veras yo... yo_..."dios que difícil es esto"_ – yo quería ... decirte...

¿Sí? _"no me dirá lo que yo creo que dirá ¿o si?"_

Bueno que ... gracias ... gracias por ayudarme en la mansión, realmente yo ... yo ...- los ojos esmeraldas se empañaron de lagrimas por la frustración de ser incapaz de confesarle lo que sentía por ese hombre.

Shhhh... tranquilo todo paso y tu mismo me dijiste que no te hizo nada... ¿verdad?

¿Harry¿no te hizo nada ...¡ dime que .. dios harry dime que paso... que te hizo ese bastardo!

... bueno el principio ya lo sabes, Malfoy y otros dos me llevaron ante Tom y por lo visto no les gusto como reaccione cuando lo vi.

¿A que te refieres?.

A que no le tuve miedo , ni me puse a temblar, que por lo visto es lo que él se esperaba, pero al no hacerle caso se molesto y bueno imagínatelo.

Te torturo con el cruciatus.

Si y con otras maldiciones igual de dolorosas – Harry le contó todo sin omitir ningún detalle cosa que cada minuto que pasaba ponía mas y mas furioso a Snape, pero lo peor fue cuando le explico lo que el Lord pensaba hacerle justo en el momento en el que él entro, Severus suspiro aliviado al saber que _"su"_ pequeño no había sido ultrajado ... solo manoseado por un serpiente (.)

.- .. Me odias ¿verdad? – dijo cuando término de relatar lo ocurrido tras ver el silencio de su compañero.

No mi niño nunca te podría odiar por algo de lo cual tu no podía hacer nada – le respondió arrasándolo y sentándolo en sus rodillas.

Harry se removió en poco para encontrar un buena postura, quedando sobre el pecho del mayor abrazándolo por la cintura.

Estuvieron así durante un rato pero el silencio fue roto por Snape.

Harry.

Mmm...

Te puedo hacer un pregunta?

Claro... dime.

¿Qué ocurre si hago esto? – dijo al tiempo que tocaba suavemente la cola del chico ,su pregunta fue contestada con un suave escalofrió y una fuerte y sonoro ronroneo.

Mientras lo estaba tocando ( y ya no solamente la cola) , se miraron a los ojos mientras sus respiraciones se aceleraban y sus rostros se acercaban peligrosamente hasta que la cordura llego a ellos haciendo que se separaran y que harry volviera a posar su cara sobre el pecho del otro.

Harry

Harry .. me ... me ... gustas – dijo tartamudeando.

A mi también me gustas, no preguntes cuando paso pero se que hace mucho que ... bueno.

Te entiendo me ocurre lo mismo - le respondió dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla, consiguiendo así un fuerte sonrojo por parte del chico.

Se volvieron a mirar pero esta vez conos sentimientos de ambos expuestos no temieron terminar lo que hacia escasos minutos habían comenzado, cerrando la distancia entre ellos con un suave y tierno beso.

Cuando se separaron ambos tenían un suave tono sonrojado en la mejillas, harry se volvió a acurrucar y se abrazo nuevamente a Severus.


	25. Capitulo 25

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

CAPITULO 25 

Han pasado dos días desde el rescate de Harry.

Al día siguiente de haber llegado Tom recuperó la conciencia y por lo visto el hechizo que harry convoco no solo lo dejo como squip sino que lo dejo como debería haber sido sino se hubiese dedicado a las artes oscuras y el intento de conquistar a todos ... en definitiva en un joven saludable con sentido del humor y muy buena persona el cual después de pasar por la revisión de madame Pomfrey fue ha hablar con Dumblerdore y donde acordaron pasadas varias horas de charla que el joven Tom Riddle se quedaría como ayudante auxiliar de tos y cada uno de los profesores y que aun conservaba todos sus conocimientos los cuales no eran pocos.

Aquel mismo día se informaron al matrimonio Weasley y a sus hijos que Potter estaba bien, ellos claro esta pusieron el grito al cielo pero Albus los calmo y explico las razones por lo que no habían sido informados sobre la verdad, horas después Harry respiraba tranquilo abrazado por Severus el cual consiguió que todos los Weasley lo dejaran tranquilo.

Durante la cena Tom se disculpo con Harry por todas las veces que intento matarlo y por las atrocidades por las cuales lo había hecho pasar, pero aun así le recordó que cuando se le pasara la "_tontera_" que tenia por Snape que lo fuera a busca que seguro que se lo pasarían bien, este "_inocente_" comentario produjo dos fuertes reacciones.

Primera : Harry paso de tener su color de piel natural al mas roo Gryffindor que se haya visto nunca.

Segundo: que Tom volviera a la enfermería con varia huesos rotos y dos crucios producidos por un celos y sobre-protector Severus.

Y así pasaron esos dos "_tranquilos_" dos días

Ahora solo faltaba ocho días para la "vuelta al cole" y los profesores iban y venían acabando de arreglar el temario que iban a dar, reponer ingrediente ( en el caso se Snape) y otras cosas por el estilo.

La noche del veinticinco de Agosto harry le era imposible dormir, se levanto de su cama (ahora no podía compartirla con Snape porque sino levantarían sospechas sobre lo que sentían en uno por el otro) y se fue a vagabundear por el castillo. Cuando estaba cruzando el may para dirigirse hacía el jardín sus sentidos se dispararon. Un agradable olor impregnaba todo el ambiente, un aroma que ya había captado antes pero que ahora se sentía con mayo intensidad.

Sigilosamente se dirigió hacía la zona de los invernaderos siguiendo la excitante aroma y aló lo vio, bañado con la claridad de la luna creciente estaba él, el hombre que le quitaba el sueño y el aliento, Severus Snape.

Severus se sintió observado y como si de un sexto sentido se tratara se encamino hacía las sombras, justo en el lugar donde un sorprendido y excitado joven s lo comía con la mirada.

En el momento en que se encontraron cara a cara , Harry no se pudo contener y se abalanzo sobre él, como si su alma pendiera de ello.

Empezó a besarlo de forma desesperada, hambrienta, sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del mayor.

En el primer momento Severus se sorprendió, pero recuperado de la compostura rápidamente y comenzó a devolverle los besos con mas pasión y entrega.

El calor inundaba sus cuerpos y estos pedían a gritos ser despojados de las incomodas ropas.

Harry condujo sus manos hacia los botones de la túnica de un "amor" y comenzó lentamente a desabrocharlos uno a uno.

Severus recupero un poco de cordura cuan sintió las pequeñas y ágiles mano recorriéndole el pecho con pasión.

Harry no ... – le dijo mientras le cogía las manos y se las separaba del cuerpo con dificultad.

El chico no respondió solo soltó un profundo bufido mezcla de gemido de perdida y frustración mientras mira con rabia el suelo.

Severus se lo llevo por pasadizos que el chico no conocía hasta su dormitorio, una vez dentro hechizo la entrada para impedir el paso y que el sonido no pudiera salir.

Una vez echo esto el joven volvió al ataque pero esta vez no fue el único. Severus lo cogió con ambas manos por el trasero y el chico se impulso suavemente para terminar con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del mayor.

Entre besos y caricias se fueron dirigiendo al dormitorio, cuando entraron Harry se la quedo mirando mientras Severus le besaba y mordía suavemente el pecho, lo que harry llego a captar ( ya que en su estado no estaba para fijarse en mucho) fue una enorme cama de doseles en el centro de la habitación, al verla su mente comenzó a imaginar las cosas que podrían hacer allí ( todas ellas fácilmente censurable con XXX)

Cuando por fin llegaron a la cama ambos estaba en boxes, sus respiraciones aceleradas, labios rojos, húmedos e hinchados por los apasionados besos y con los cuerpos ardiendo de deseo por mas.

Una vez tumbados no había vuelta atrás.

Ha ...Harry ... mmmm... ah... continua ... así... así... – jadeaba s poder contenerse Severus ante el ataque que estaban sufriendo sus pezones por parte de la boca que oji-verde.

Mientras harry "_comía_" Severus no pedía el tiempo, sus manos vagaban por la espalda, cintura, hombres , muslos, glúteos y la tan aterciopelada cola, la cual adoraba tocar ya que producía fuertes reacciones del cuerpo del chico que tenia sobre él.

Sev ... Severus – ronroneo

Mmmm... me toca – acto seguido invirtió los papeleos siendo él quien se colocara encima.

El mayor le cubrió el rostro con besitos de mariposa hasta que llego a los labios y profundizo el beso, lentamente paso su lengua sobre los suaves e hinchados labios del moreno, los cuales se abriendo dejándole el paso libre para comenzar una luchar por conseguir la sumisión de la otra, misión casi imposible.

Las manos recorrían ansiosas cada pulgadas de piel que se encontraban a su paso.

Harry estaba muy excitado, y eso se notaba ante la crecida erección que se ocultaba tras su boxes negros, Severus no se quedaba atrás en un movimiento que parecía ensayado ambos quitaron la ultima pieza de ropa que cubría ardiente piel de su amante.

Ahora que estaban los dos desnudos sus cuerpos demandaban mas contacto.

El mayor se recostó delicadamente sobre el moreno haciendo que ambas erecciones se encontrases haciendo que sintieran corrientes eléctricas recorriendo sus cuerpos.

Suavemente se meció sobre su joven amante consiguiendo arrancar delicados y excitantes gemidos de placer en ambos.

Sev ... ¡oh dios! No pares – le dijo mientras se agarraba fuertemente a su cuello.

Severus se movió sobre él prodigándole fantásticas sensaciones al joven pero cuando noto que Potter estaba apunto de llegar a la cima de lo mas alto... paro.

¿Pero porque paras? – le dijo soltando un gruñido y frotándose contra él para seguir sintiendo tan fantásticas sensaciones.

Shhhh... tranquilo tenemos todas la noche ... y no pienso dejar que termines tan pronto – le respondió apartándose de él, cogiendo la varita y con pase de esta harry quedo atado a los cuatro doseles de la enorme cama.

El joven se lo quedo mirando, Severus hizo aparecer una pluma y con ella le recorrió lentamente la cara, delineando los párpados, mejillas ,los labios, para seguir bajando por el mentón , cuello, clavículas y seguir bajando hacia el pecho.

A estas alturas Harry no para de gemía suavemente.

Sev ... Severus sueltamente ... por ... por favor.- le decía con voz suplicante.

Ni lo sueñes amor – contesto para ha continuación sellar su boca con sus labios.

La pluma comenzó a jugar con el pezón derecho mientras el izquierdo era torturado por unos dedo y una boca juguetona si piedad.

Los suaves gemidos dieron paso a gemidos mezclados con fuertes ronroneos y algún que otro gritito cuando uno de sus mermelloncitos era mordido sin previo aviso.

Harry se encontraba en el séptimo cielo, en esos momentos solo quería que la pluma o bien la boca de Severus descendieran mas, y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento , la pluma descendió delineando los abdominales para, un rato en el ombligo donde jugueteo en poco para seguir descendiendo por la cadera y por la pierna derecha dejando olvidada la evidente excitación del muchacho, la cual demandaba con urgencia ser atendida.

Una mano juguetona paso de forma causal sobre el pené del muchacho para apartarse rápidamente, como respuesta a esta acción , harry arqueo la espalda creando un arco perfecto al intentar que esa juguetona mano volviera donde segundos antes se encontraba.

Tranquilo mi gatito, ten paciencia, si la tienes serás recompensado.

Esta vez el oji-verde no dijo nada, pero aun así no pudo dejar de ronronear fuertemente.

La sucesión de caricias, besos, lamidas y algún que otro mordisquito duro largo rato, haciendo que el pobre muchacho llegara a las puertas del orgasmo pro nunca llegando a traspasarlas.

El muchacho no pronuncio palabra alguna y cada vez que iba a protestar por la forma en que lo dejaba se mordía el labio de forma compulsiva clavándose los afilados colmillos, produciendo finas heridas que le hacían sangra levemente.

Bien te has portado muy bien gatito – le decía mientras le acariciaba almejilla – aquí tienes tu recompensa.

Sin ningún tío de aviso poso su mano sobre la excitación del joven y apretó un poco, mas que nada para impedir que llegara demasiado pronto al clímax, lentamente fue dejando que su mano recorriera la joven piel que estaba mas que endurecida y caliente.

Severus no perdió detalle de las expresiones de placer de su joven amante, mientras inútilmente intentaba desatarse de los doseles que le impedían acariciar a su _"dueño"._

Ojos entrecerrados brillando de pasión y lujuria, mejillas sonrojadas y perfectos labios rojos, hinchados y preparados para otro asalto de besos , los pezones endurecidos y tremendamente sensibles a cualquier tipo de todo. Así se encontraba el joven gato.

Severus realentizó los movimientos de forma progresiva, y poco antes de tenerse sustituyo su mano por su boca.

¡Ahhh!... Severus sigue ... por favor ... no se te ocurra parar esta vez – rogó casi sollozante Harry.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, solo el aumento del ritmo sobre su excitación.

Aaaaaa ... Severus ... no ... no puedo masssss

Oyendo esto la goloso boca del mago mayor incremento la succión sin intenciones de parar ni retirarse.

Se...Severus – fue el fuete grito seguido por un estremecimiento y la espalda arqueada el joven Potter.

Exquisito ... como todo tu -dijo el mayor cuando levanto la cabeza de entre la piernas del joven gatito.

Se puso a su altura y le dio un apasionado beso que le supo distinto al joven mago, fue entonces consciente de que estaba probando por primera vez su propia esencia.

Estuvieron besándose durante unos cuantos minutos mientras Severus lo acariciaba hasta que logro una nueva erección en el chico.

Dios Severus ... aaaaaaa. Maaasss – ronroneaba sin parar.

Shhh mi niño ... ahora quiero que te relajes lo mas que puedas.

Severus convoco un botecito, lo abrió haciendo que la habitación se impregnara de un suave aroma a almendras, se unto generosamente los dedos para ha continuación dirigirlos hacia la ultima parte del joven que aun no había sido tocada por nadie.

Se recostó a su lado para poder _"maniobrar"_ con mas facilidad y delicadeza en el cuerpo de _" su niño",_ le separo un poco mas las nalgas y tanteo la zona para que el gatito se acostumbrar a la sensación de ser tocado allí, haciendo de vez en cuando un poco de presión en su _"roseta"_. Cada vez que lo hacia proporcionaba mas presión de forma delicada hasta conseguir que un solo dedo entrara hasta el primer nudillo. Espero un poco para que los músculos internos del muchacho aceptaran la intrusión y se relajaran, lo saco y lo volvió a cubrí de aceite para ha continuación hacerlo entrar, esta vez sin tanto esfuerzo y logrando que ahora se deslizara hasta el segundo nudillo. Una vez que se relajo comenzó a moverlo den movimientos oscilantes , haciendo que entrara y saliera de él de forma lenta y rítmica intercalando movimientos circulares para así ir ensanchando la zona.

¿Como te siente mi gatito? – le pregunto después de besarlo.

Extraño ... pero no duele .. es ...es como ser llenado ... mmmm no pares.

No pensaba hacerlo – le dijo para ha continuación retirar el dedo, embadurnarlo de nuevo pero esta vez introdujo dos entrelazados y una vez dentro descruzarlos y comenzar un vaivén en su interior , haciendo que al mismos tiempo los dedos de cerraran y abrieran para ensancharlo mas.

Este procedimiento lo continuo haciendo hasta haber logrado introducir tres dedos en el interior cálido de harry, el cual gemía y se movía suavemente al compás de los dedos.

En una de las suaves envestidas harry se movió para empalárselos mas haciendo que estos tocaran algo en su interior que hizo que arqueara todo su cuerpo al tiempo que soltaba un profundo grito.

¿Te he hecho daño? – pregunto preocupado por la fuerte reacción de su amante Severus.

Ha...Hazlo de nuevo – dijo jadeando

"Así que por fin lo he encontrado" – se dijo sonriendo sev.

Ahora cada vez que enterraba sus dedos en el chico buscaba tocar su centro de place (su próstata) consiento que se retorciera y gimiera por mas.

_"Creo que es suficiente"_

Lentamente los retiro consiguiendo que harry sollozar por la perdida de tan maravillosos dedos que le proporcionaban tanto placer.

Harry quiero que te relajes y cojas aire cuando vaya ha entrar en ti

El joven lo miro y asintió con la cabeza incapaz de dejar de jadear.

Sev puso una pequeña almohada bajo las caderas del muchacho para facilitar la entrada y proporcionarle mas contacta con el chico, lentamente se recostó sobre él y separo un poco mas las piernas para poder situar su dureza en la recién preparada entrada.

Lentamente fue entrando, deslizándose en el cálido interior, sintiendo que las aterciopeladas paredes del chico lo redoraban. Paro unos segundos para darle tiempo y que se acostumbrara a la intrusión.

Cuando lo miro , comprobó que una rebeldes lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos cerrados y que se había mordido el labio inferior para contener el gemido de dolor.

Shhh... respira harry .. respira suavemente e intenta relajarte, no me moveré hasta que estés más tranquilo - le dijo mientras con la mano derecha le rozaba las caderas y los costados para intentar tranquilizarlo. Cuando sintió que se había relajado hizo un suave movimiento de retroceso para ha continuación volver ha entrar con igual lentitud, pero enterrándose un poco mas.

Estos suaves movimientos los fue repitiendo hasta estar completamente dentro de él.

En ese momento se retiro casi por completo para volver a entrar con mas fuerza consiguiendo sacar un profundo gemido de placer del chico.

Aaaaaaaa... más... más – le rogó arqueándose contra el para conseguir mas de ese delicioso contacto.

Severus no le contesto con palabras sino con hechos, lentamente el suave ritmo con el que había comenzado fue acelerándose progresivamente consiguiendo arranca suspiros y jadeos en ambos.

Ha... Harry muévete conmigo – jadeo Severus mientras levantaba las caderas de su joven amante.

El muchacho las elevo justo en el momento en el que Severus lo penetraba consiguiendo entrar profundamente en él , haciendo que a partir de ese momento el chico se moviera en cada acometida para conseguir una profunda y mas placentera penetración por parte del mayor.

De forma inexorable llegaron a las puertas del paraíso

La habitación era llenada por los gemido, jadeos y fuerte ronroneos entrecortados de ambos amantes, los cuales se decían un sinfín de palabras todas ellas con el mismo significado : TE QUIERO. TE AMO

Harry enredo sus piernas a las caderas de Severus y este sintiendo que su gatito le quedaba poco para terminar poso su mano en el olvidado miembro del chico el cual hasta esos instantes se encontraba de una forma dolorosamente placentera atrapada entre ambos vientres.

Dios ... Severus... así... así... sigue ¡ah!

Ha ...Harry ... te ...TE QUIERO – grito al llegar al mejor orgasmo de su vida

TE QUIERO ... Severus – grito el joven al sentir su primer orgasmo "compartido" a la vez que sentía una reconfortable calidez llenándolo por primera vez.

Varios minutos después y con la respiración algo controlada, Severus se retiro del cuerpo del muchacho, el cual aun con la respiración entrecortado tenia una sonrisa de plena satisfacción.

¿Cómo te sientes?

Mmm... bien ...muy bien – ronroneo el oji-verde acurrucándose sobre él para conservar el calor.

Severus recupero su varita y con un pase de esta quedaron limpios, después de dejarla (la varita) lo abrazo de forma protectora después de haber alcanzado una fina sabana de seda para cubrir sus cuerpo desnudos.

Y así amanecieron, dormidos entrelazados y completamente desnudos con el sentimiento de por fin estar completamente en paz y con alguien con quien compartir su vida, sin tan siguiera saber las repercusiones que tendría aquel acto de verdadero amor.


	26. Capitulo 26

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**CAPITULO 26**

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Severus.

_"Dios ... porque tendré que tener estos malditos sueños cuando se que nunca ... ¿Pero que demonios?"_ – se dijo cuando por fin abrió los ojos.

Junto a él se encontraba el dueño de sus sueños , los cuales no creía que se hicieran realidad.

_"Así que no fue un sueño... mmmmm ... nunca hubiera creído que fuera tan apasionado y sensible al tacto"_ – se dijo al recordar lo hechos de la noche pasada.

Un ronroneo algo más intenso que los demás lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

Mmm ... buenos días – dijo el joven mientras se estirazaba como todo buen gatito.

Buenos días minino – susurró el mago mayor mientras comenzaba a besarlo dulcemente.

Justo cuando las cosas comenzaban a calentarse...

¡Severus¡Ven inmediatamente a mi despacho esto en importante!

Grrrr... tan inoportuno como siempre – gruño Snape con molestia mientras lentamente se iba separando sin ganas del cálido cuerpo de su amante.

¿Tienes que ir?

Si mi ángel... a no ser que quieras que el viejete entrometido comedor de caramelos de limón se presente aquí y nos vea tal y u como estamos .

Bufff... vale ya lo he captado ¬¬ ... pero no tardes . - ronroneo un poco para ha continuación taparse con la sabana y continuar durmiendo.

Una vez en el despacho del director ...

Me he pasado la noche en vela y por fin lo he descubierto

_"De que demonios me estará hablando"_ – Y eso es ...

Ya se porque cambio harry

Como sabrás harry es el heredero de Gryffindor.

Si lo se _" lo que me recuerda que se lo debo decir a mi ángel que seguro no tiene ni idea de que lo es"_

Pues resulta que todos los herederos pasan ...por así decirlo ... por una etapa que dura unos dos meses...

¿Y?

Que esa etapa es la que esta pasando ahora harry dentro de unos tres semanas volverá ha ser el mismo de antes... siempre y cuando...

_"Glups... me temo lo pero"_ - ¿y eso es?

Bueno nada importante... solo que para volver a su estado anterior no debe entras en celo y si entra bueno.. que no pierda su pureza.

_"¡ QUE¡¡¡ Y ME LO DICE AHORA, DESPUÉS DE HABER PASDO LA MEJOR NOCHE DE MI VIDA!"_

Severus ¿te encuentras bien? Pareces cansado ¿qué no has dormido?

No mucho la verdad.. he estado haciendo una cuantos pociones – mintió el oscuro y misterioso profesor – _"¿y como se lo explico a harry? Me va a matar"_

Después de estar un rato mas hablando en el despacho de temas banales, Severus Snape, profesor de pociones y ex-mortífago, una persona que había vivido 20 vidas en una , temía entrar a su propio dormitorio y enfrentar a un muchachito de 16 años.

_"¿Y como le explico que ya no podrá volver ha ser el de antes a causa de una fantástica sesión de sexo?"_

_"¿Y si piensa que lo he hecho a propósito y me culpa de ello?"_

_"¿Y si deja de quererme para odiarme o peor ... y si quiere que desaparezca de su vida?"_

_"Por lo más sagrado nunca creí que encontraría a alguien con quien pasar la vida y voy le arruino la posibilidad de volver a la normalidad"_

Severus ¿qué haces parado frente la puerta¿por qué no pasas?

Quien habla era un sensual muchacho tapado únicamente con una pequeña toalla que lo cubría a duras penas, con unas cuantas gotas juguetonas que se deslizaban por su torso para pasar por su abdomen y perderse justo por la zona cubierta por la minúscula tela.

¿Acaso ves algo que te guste? –le pregunto harry de forma sensual y ronroneante mientras daba media vuelta y entraba al dormitorio dejando caer _"casualmente"_ la minúscula pieza por el camino al tiempo que su larga cola se balanceaba al compás de sus caderas.

_"¡Dios que cuerpazo!"_

Severus entro a su apartamento de forma rápida y apresurada pero paro en seco al darse cuenta que harry nunca habría actuado e esa forma a no ser...

_"¿estará en celo¿lo estuvo anoche? Será mejor que le diga ... bufff que le diga que ya no podrá se el mismo de antes _– pensó de forma algo abatido el oscuro maestro.

Cuando entro en el dormitorio vio a harry tumbado todo lo largo que era completamente desnudo sobre la cama y tapado parcialmente por unas sabanas de seda negras como el onix (los elfos habían cambiado las sabanas)

Severus ...ven – le dijo el muchacho moviendo un dedo sinuosamente sin llegar a destaparse completamente.

La visión era espectacular , negro bajo , sobre y entre una perfecta piel tersa joven y bronceada que se ofrecía sin reparaciones todo esto acompañado de los sensuales movimientos de la larga y, suave y oscura cola y el relajante ronroneo que se extendía por todo el dormitorio

Severus se acerco al muchacho el cual cuando lo tuvo a su alcance lo arrastro hacia donde estaba él para recostarse sobre su torso.

Sev ...rrr... Severus – ronroneo mientras lo incitaba para que repitiera lo que ocurrio la noche anterior en esa misma cama.

Harry por mucho que desee repetirlo antes tengo que decirte algo y una vez lo hayas escuchado si aun quieres... pues te dejo hacer lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo?

¬¬ Vale – dijo algo desilusionado al no conseguir lo que quería.

Una vez sentados en la cama.

Te lo diré sin tapujos _"así me será mas fácil"_ – se dijo

Albus me llamo porque encontró una forma de volverte a tu aspecto original.

¿a sí...como .?

Por lo visto todos los herederos de Gryffindor pasan por esto, y tu como tal ...también

¿Soy heredero de Goldric Gryffindor?

Si lo eres por parte de padre ... bueno como iba diciendo , este estado tuyo solo dura un par de meses...

Así que me queda poco ¿no?

¿Severus que ocurre?

Pues... _"por merlín como cuesta"_

Respira un poco y luego dilo – sugirió el moreno

Resulta que durante esto dos meses puedes entrar en celo y ...

¿Celo¿cómo los gatos?

Si, con todas y cada una de las consecuencias y eso incluye...bueno ... mmmm...

El deseo de ...¿aparearme? . - dijo todo ruborizado

Sí, por lo visto durante estos sesenta días no deberías haber cambiado y no me refiero al aspecto sino a ...

Que no debería haber tenido sexo con nadie y terminar los sesenta días del mismo modo como comencé ¿no?

Exactamente y como no...nosotros... anoche... eso ...pues...

Me ... me estas diciendo que como anoche los dos lo hicimos yo no podré ser como antes – temió preguntar el moreno.

Lo siento ...si Albus solo me lo hubiera dicho ayer, esto no te estaría pa ...

. Da igual, la verdad es que ya me acostumbrado he incluso me he dado cuenta que puedo hacer alguna cosas que antes no podría ni soñar hacer .

¿Te da igual¿no estas molesto conmigo por...?

Shhhh... si estuviera molesto no haría esto – dijo para ha continuación recostarlo sobre la cama y con un suave movimiento de muñeca dejarlo desnudo y atado a la cama.

¡QUE?

Pienso cobrarme todo o que me hiciste _"sufrir"_ anoche – dijo mientras se relamía los labios.

Las siguiente horas fueron un calidoscopio de gemidos , jadeos , gruñidos de frustración y para acaba los mas sensuales y fuerte gritos de pasión que se hubieses escuchado nunca en todo el colegio ( claro esta si no hubieran puesto un hechizo silenciador en el dormitorio).

Do... donde has aprendido todo eso? –pregunto un agotado Severus ya desatado.

Jejejeje ... . aprendo rápido y bueno la televisión también ayuda junto una buena dosis de imaginación.

Vendita imaginación la tuya

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad, a esas alturas todos sospechaban que había _"algo"_ entre Snape y Potter pero pocos se podrían imagina que podría ser.

Ambos, profesor y alumno mantenían a duran penas su relación en la sombra, aunque a veces se los veía como si fueran amigos de toda la vida con algo mas.

Por las noches apagaban el fuego y las ansias de poseerse que habían tenido durante todo el día, no había un dominante fijo e incluso podían pasar toda la noche amándose el uno al otro hasta el cansancio o el amanecer.

La tarde del 31 de agosto cuando todos se encontraban en el gran comedor a la espera de la aparición de la ultima cena antes de la _"vuelta al colé"_Severus pidió que lo escuchara

Bueno solo quiero decirles que... que he pedido a harry que se case conmigo y ha aceptado

La "_bomba_" fue soltada sin ningún tipio de ceremonia, por esta razón tardaron un poco en reaccionar hasta que ...

POR ENCIMA DE MI CADÁVER – Grito Sirius levantándose de la silla e ir como alma que lleva el diablo hacia Severus.

Creo que no puedes hacer nada, él ya ha aceptado

NO, NO LO TENDRAS, ADEMÁS YO SOY SU TUTOR SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO NO LO PUEDES TENER.

Eso es lo que tu te crees – dijo Severus en un susurro que solo oyó Remus

Harry miraba toda la escena en silencio junto a su ¿prometido?

Sirius... – llamo con voz calmada harry

Sí

Por mucho que me quieras yo he aceptado, ya se que no te cae bien Severus pero...

Eso es decir poco – susurro para sí mismo Black

Pero yo e quiero y pienso casarme con él cuando termine mis estudios

Lo que me da tiempo para que te vuelva la cordura – se decía sin hacer caso a los que lo rodeaban

Solo te pido que acepte mi decisión de con quien pienso pasar _"quieras o no"_ , el resto de mi vida – dijo el moreno

Después de esta pequeña _"charla"_ el salón se quedo en silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos.


	27. Epílogo

**CAMBIOS INESPERADOS**

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una serie de "cambios" los cuales despiertan ciertas inquietudes a un estoico hombre .

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, HarryxSeverus, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg.

**EPILOGO**

Harry esta en la fila esperando su turno para se llamado y recoger su diploma. El moreno miraba de reojo a su amante mientras este tenia una leve sonrisa y lo veía con orgullo.

Tuvieron que pasar por casi dos años de dificultades ( la pelea de Sirius y su retirada de la palabra hacia su ahijado durante dos meses que le costo aceptar tan extraña unión, la rabieta de la menor de los Weasley y todos los intentos fallidos de sepáralo, la conmoción de la comunidad mágica al descubrir que su _"héroe"_ era _"algo diferente"_...) pero ahora por fin dentro de unas pocas horas el _"joven que vivió"_se iría con su pareja y amante a pasar unas merecidas vacaciones lejos de todos y a su vuelta ( aun sin fecha prevista) se unirían al fin en matrimonio.

La entrega de titulaciones fue como siempre, muy emotiva y lagrimal.

Después de pasar por abrazos, besos, achuchones , harry consiguió ir a un rincón donde o esperaban las persona importantes para él.

¡ FELICIDADES! – medio grito Sirius mientras le daba un abrazo rompe huesos.

Black suéltalo que me lo rompes – replico Snape arrancando a su novio de las _"garras"_ de su padrino

Enhorabuena amor – le dijo para ha continuación besarlo apasionadamente

Ejem... te recuerdo que no estáis solos

Lo ... lo siento Sirius, pero ya deberías haberte acostumbrado ... yo no me escandalizo cuando te veo con Remus.

. bueno pero ... buff, tienes razón, pero no creo que pueda acostumbrar tan fácilmente – dijo en un susurro.

Ya te acostumbraras Paddy

Ya lo esto – contesto este en un susurro que solo oyó Remus.

Pasaron la noche en la fiesta, harry causo gran conmoción cuando se presento a la fiesta vestido con unos ceñidos pantalones de cuero negro ( que no dejaban nada a la imaginación) y una camisa verde semi –transparente, pero lo que mas impacto fue el echo de presentarse con su aspecto real el cual ocultó a todos bajo un hechizo ilusorio mientras aun estudiaba.

Draco ¿quién es ese? – pregunto un Slytherin

... Potter – contesto de forma indiferente pero sin apartar la vista de tan espectacular cuerpo _"lastima que este con Severus... con lo bueno que esta"_ – pensó el rubio

Todos alucinaron con el pedazo de hombre en el que se había convertido Potter con el paso de los años. Ya no le era indiferente a cualquiera incluso los Slytherin ( con ayuda y consejo de tío Tom) llegaron a verlo como a lo que era... un muchacho que solo quería tranquilidad y ser amado ( puesto que era solo de Severus).

La fiesta se prolongo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, donde todos bailaron, se felicitaron e intercambiaron direcciones para poder cartearse y quedar una vez fuera del colegio.

Mucos preguntaron donde iría harry de vacaciones, pero este no pudo responder ya que ni tan siquiera él lo sabia.

A la mañana siguiente todo ( o casi todos) se dirigieron hacia la estación.

Harry prométenos que nos escribirás y nos contaras donde Snape piensa llevarte.

Si Hermione , déjalo ya , me lo has repetido hasta el cansancio – replico con una sonrisa harry

Después de conseguir convencerla de que todo estaría bien, Potter se dirigió (con el equipaje en cogido en un bolsillo) hacia el dormitorio de su novio.

Harry llamo a la puerta.

Pasa esta abierta

Cariño ya estoy .

Yo también ... vamos fuera de las protecciones de colegio y de allí...

... Sí...

ya lo sabrás .

¬¬ no me lo piensas decir ¿verdad?

Aja... venga vamos .

Llegaron a las afueras del colegio y Severus cogió por la cintura a su gatito y este inmediatamente sintió el inconfundible tirón en el ombligo que lo trasporto a algún lugar del mundo

Sev ¿dónde estamos?

Dime que ves

Pues veo... arena blanca, palmera... mar azul... Sev .. .no será...

Veo que lo recuerda... te gusta

Por su puesto ... te quiero Severus

Yo también te quiero gatito

Pasaron una increíble vacaciones que fueron como una luna de miel anticipada

Una semana antes del nuevo curso escolar los _"tórtolos"_ ( léase sev y harry), volvieron a Hogwarts desde donde enviaron una pequeña bandada de búhos y lechuzas con las invitaciones para su boda tres días mas tarde.

El 29 de agosto todos lo invitados llegaron temprano y los novios se encontraban con sus respectivos padrinos y testigos cada uno en diferentes habitaciones, ambos muy nerviosos.

Harry respira que sino te acabaras desmayando y no quieres que eso suceda ¿verdad?

Ron déjame en paz ya veremos como te encuentras el día de tu boda

Eh...pues normal ... creo

¬¬ Ron ve a buscar a Hermione – le gruño a su amigo enseñándole los colmillos

Severus te ves fenomenal con esta túnica

Gracias Albus

¿Nervios?

Muchos... tengo ganas que esto se acabe e irme con harry a pasar los día que nos quedan de vacaciones untos

. Claro _"si supieras"_

El gran comedor se encontraba finamente decorado, había ramilletes de flores blancas con lilas a lo largo del pasillo nupcial y en cada columna ; el ambiente olía a flores silvestres, las mesas fueron retiradas y substituidas por decenas de filas de asientos los cuales ya se encontraban ante el altar .

Y ante la mirada atónita de los huéspedes...

¿Ese es Snape?

Si

Dios como cambia sin esas túnicas negras y clericales.

Ni que lo digas

Los cuchicheos fueron ignorados por el novio al ver como las altas puertas se abrían dando paso a su amando, el cual levanto pasiones y suspiros en hombres y mujeres por igual.

Iba vestido por entero de color marfil los únicos toque de color eran una lila que tenia prendida en la solapa y su larga cola negra que se movía al compás de sus pasos.

Cuando los novios estuvieron juntos la ceremonia dio comienzo

Albus presidía la boda , los novios se cogieron de las manos y se miraron a los ojos cuando dijeron sus botos matrimoniales confesando públicamente lo que sus corazones dictaban y con un _"les declaro marido y esposo"_ y un apasionado beso termino el enlace de los señores Snape-Potter.

Todos felicitaron a los recién casados, Tom que seguía en la escuela los felicito, pero esta vez se contuvo de decir cualquier cosa que provocará los celos de Snape ( aun recordaba el "_pequeño_ " incidente a una proposición poco decente hacia harry dos años atrás)

Harry ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

Claro profesor Dumblerdore ¿qué desea decirme?

Ya sabes lo que vas a hacer a partir de ahora

Pues... había pensado en tomarme uno o dos años sabáticos y luego estudiar par auror o profesor... pero aun no lo tengo muy claro ¿por qué?

¿qué te parecería ser el nuevo profesor de defensa?

¿Y Remus? Él lo ha sido en estos dos últimos años

Remus quiere ir a sur América donde por lo visto han encontrado algo que lo puede ayudar en su licantropía

Bueno pero si el decide volver a la enseñanza el puesto es suyo ¿de acuerdo?

Por supuesto .

La sorpresa fue mayúscula para Severus el cual no sabia nada, ahora podría pasar todas sus noches acompañado con el hombre al cual quiere mas que a su propia vida, sin saber que dentro de poco tiempo tendrían una bonita e inesperada sorpresa.

Y la sorpresa se presentaría dos meses mas tarde cuando madame Pomfrey le dijera a harry que estaba nada mas y nada menos que embarazado.

A mediado de junio para ser mas exactos el 20 de junio nacieron dos pequeños y preciosos cachorros ( ups perdón) bebes, ambos de oscura cabellera y cola, uno de profundos ojos negros metalizados y la otra ( sí una niña) de increíbles ojos esmeralda metalizados, amos con pupilas verticales.

Y así comenzó la increíble aventura de ser padres , pero esa es otra historia.

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA MI PRIMERA HISTORIA SLASH, ESPERO QUE OSHAYA GUSTADO Y DISFRUTADO TANTO COMO YO AL ESCRIBIRLA.

SI OS GUSTA EL SLASH PODREÍS LEER MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA EN LA PÁG. WWW. SLASHEVAEN. COM BAJO MI MISMO NOMBRE, LA HISTORIA SE LLAMA ... HEREDEROS Y POR EL MOMENTO VOY POR EL CAPITULO 6 PUBLICADO .

ESPERO QUE NOS VEAMOS PRONTO

KAT "LA GATA" BASTED


End file.
